Van Helsing:Destroying Dratama,brother of Dracula
by Archer Gurl
Summary: Gabriel Van Helsing has a new mission. He needs to kill a half vampire, half werewolf before it finds a mate and have tons of children like him. But in order to do that, he needs to protect a young woman that the creature is planning for his next bride.
1. Chapter 1:Meeting the Thief

Disclaimer: nothing in this fic belongs to me…except for my OC. L

Rating: PG-13 because of some violence and swearing.

Pairing: Van Helsing/OC

Summary: After Anna's death, Gabriel Van Helsing has a new mission. He needs to kill a half vampire, half werewolf before it finds a mate and have tons of children like him. But in order to do that, he needs to protect a young woman that the creature is planning for his next bride. Van Helsing must find the creature's lair and destroy it as quick as possible. But what happens when the vanquisher of evil finds more than he is bargained for…like true love.

Hi everybody and welcome to my Van Helsing fic! This is the…umm counts fingers…third fic! I might not update very fast because I'm working on a X-Men fic called, "_Melting the Heart of Ice_." If any of you people are into RoLo fics and tons of Jean bashing, PLEASE READ! Anyway, back to this fic, I know that many people out there LOVE Anna/Van Helsing fics. I know how you people feel, I do too! But I wanted to write a different pairing for Van Helsing. So I decided to invent an OC just for Van Helsing! Anyway, I hope you people like this story and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEWS MAKE ME SOOOO HAPPY! Especially long ones!

Chapter 1: Meeting the thief

Gabriel Van Helsing walked slowly on the roof the building, his shoes making a loud noise in the silent night. In his hands were two spinning blades, known as the Tojo blades.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Van Helsing shouted, the blades spinning loudly in his hands. Suddenly, he caught something moving out of the corner of his eyes. Quicker than a blink of an eye, Van Helsing flung one of the Tojo blades at the movement. A loud, horrifying cry was heard as the blade pinned it to a wall.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Gabriel said calmly, walking towards this wall. The creature roared at the man, struggling against the blades. Several candles in the town were lit up when they heard the noise. The other Tojo blade retracted up Van Helsing's sleeve.

"What have you killed so far? Let's see," Gabriel said, counting them off his fingers, "three woman, seven men, three children, ten dogs, eleven horses and twenty-three pigs." Van Helsing said this calmly as if he was discussing the weather with a young woman instead of a rather large troll. It was five times the height and size of a normal man and had arms thicker than an elephant's feet. Its abnormally shaped teeth were stained yellow with bits of flesh from its latest victims stuck in them. The troll roared angrily and thrashed against the blade again. It pierced through his stomach pinning him to the wall. But this time, the blade flung off, Gabriel caught it in his hand. The other blade that was up his sleeve slid out again and both of them started to spin loudly. Before Van Helsing could fling the blades at the advancing troll, something flew past him, barely missing his ear. It pierced into the troll's stomach and pinned it to the wall again. The troll roared in annoyance.

"You have something of mine, and I want it back," a voice said from the shadows. Gabriel turned around to see a figure dressed in a black cloak walking towards him. The hood on the cloak covered his whole head except for the face. As the figure walked closer, Gabriel saw that a black piece of cloth covered all of the person's face except for the eyes.

"Who are you?" Gabriel asked, the blades ready to be flung at the stranger if he attacked.

"I do not wish to fight. All I want is to get back what is mine from that ugly troll," the clocked stranger replied. Just as the stranger finished saying this, the troll flung the sword away and thumped towards them. The stranger caught the sword in his glove covered hand, leaped towards the troll and plunged it into the its flesh again and again. The troll roared with rage and punched the cloaked figure in the face. The stranger was knocked off the troll and he flew towards Gabriel. Without thinking, Gabriel caught the clocked stranger around the waist. Gabriel gasped as he saw the person's face. The hood of the cloak had blown off the stranger's head and the cloth hiding the stranger's face has blown off too from the troll's force. Long, jet-black hair tumbled down her shoulders. (Notice the pronoun in this sentence…HER.)

"You're a woman!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"So what?" The woman snapped, punching him in the face. Startled, Gabriel let go of the woman. She shot him a dirty look and grabbed her sword. Twirling it in her hand expertly, she took aim for a second and then flung it at the troll. The poor troll tried to escape, but the sword was too fast. The troll roared with pain as the sword pierced into its heart.

"I tried playing nice, troll," the woman said emotionlessly. She walked up to the body and plunged her hand into the open wound in the troll's stomach. Gabriel watched silently as she removed a shiny blue diamond with all the blood and guts still stuck on it.

"Stupid troll," the woman muttered, wiping the diamond on her cloak in disgust.

"My job is done here," Gabriel thought as he started to walk away. Suddenly, a blade was pressed against his throat.

"You can't go until I say you can," the woman's voice said from behind him.

"Then when can I go, woman?" Gabriel asked calmly, despite the situation.

"When you're dead."

"Will you please tell me why I must die?"

"Because you saw my face, and now you know my identity. Whoever sees my face when I'm working, dies," the woman replied, pressing the sword closer to Gabriel's neck.

"Can you tell me the name of my murder at least then?" Gabriel asked as blood trickled out of the small wound on his neck.

"Well, since you're going to die anyway, I don't think that there would be any reason why I should not tell you my name. My name is Vixen, Vixen Camrize," the woman said, then she paused, "but before I kill you, I must know the name of the person I'm killing."

"Of course. My name is Gabriel Van Helsing."

"Gabriel Van Helsing?" Vixen repeated.

"That's my name, my dear lady." Suddenly, the sword was removed from his neck. The sword shrunk into a short dagger as it was put into its sheath. Vixen put it into a compartment in her black, high heel boots and whistled loudly into the silent night.

"I thought you were going to kill me," Gabriel grinned as Vixen scanned the night sky.

"I was, but I decided that someone like you is not worth my time and staining my sword," Vixen replied, "but if I ever see you again, Van Helsing, I will make sure that it will be the last time." And with that, a huge bird swooped from the sky and Vixen disappeared, leaving Gabriel Van Helsing standing alone on the roof.

Up in the sky, Vixen stood on a gigantic eagle, flying towards home.

"Why didn't you kill that man, Vixen? He saw your face," the eagle asked telepathically.

"He's Gabriel Van Helsing, Thunder," Vixen replied.

"THE Gabriel Van Helsing?"

"Yes."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"I don't know, Thunder, but I will not take the risk of killing the man that saved my father's life," then she paused, "but I swear that if I ever see him again or if I hear any rumours about me being a thief, I WILL kill him."

END OF CHAPPIE

**I hoped that you people liked this chappie and PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE THOSE THINGS! I might now update soon because I'm working on this other fic, like I said before. PLEASE read my other fics! PLEASE, PLEASE! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ARCHER GIRL**


	2. Chapter 2: Dratama

****

Disclaimer: None of these beautiful characters belong to me, except for my OC.

Sorry if I took long to update, people. As you all probably know, I'm working on a RoLo fic right now called, "Melting the Heart of Ice," so it may take me longer than usual to update. For those who liked my last chappie…YOU ROCK! For those who didn't, I hope that you would give my fic another chance and keep on reading.

Now here's to my wonderful reviewers:

HyperCaz: You really think that it was a good beginning?! YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope you like this chappie as much as you liked the first one! J

Morfinwen: I don't really get what you mean. Do you mean Van Helsing MARY Sue? If you do, all I want to say to you is …THANK YOU! If that was what you meant, that would mean that this is one of my first flames for this fic! Now I know what to do better! THANK YOU! (that doesn't mean I like flames, it's just that I do need some tops on how to write better)

Booklover03: I'm glad you like this story!

White Wolverine: Don't worry, I'll never forget about X-Men! Well, I probably would if it weren't for reviewers like you! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! Oh and one more thing…HUGH JACKMAN ROCKS! I HOPE THAT THERE'S GOING TO BE VAN HELSING 2!!!

Brainfear: I know eh! GIRLS ROCK! Hope you like this chappie!

Arlen Halfelven: thanks! And I listened to what you said! I continued!

Evilspoofauthor1Sven: I hope you like this chappie! J

Clairence: THANK YOU! I'M SO HAPPY YOU THINK MY FIC IS GOOD!! YAYYAYAYAYYAYAYAYYAY! does a jig around the room

And that's all I have to say to my beloved reviewers…now READ AWAY!

****

Chapter 2: Dratama

As Gabriel walked into the dimly lit church, a nearby monk gave him a strange look.

"You new?" Gabriel demanded. The poor new monk recoiled in fear. He had joined this church a few months ago and nothing like this ever happened to him before. Sure, he met some weird looking men and women, but none of them had guns, swords and cross bows strapped around them like this dangerous looking man.

"Y-y-yes s-s-ir," the terrified monk stammered.

"The name's Gabriel Van Helsing," Gabriel grinned and winked at the monk before walked into the small confession room (A/N: just think of when Van Helsing walked into the church and talked to the priest after killing Mr. Hyde.). The poor monk was both terrified and confused of Van Helsing's wink and grin. Inside the confession room, Gabriel kneeled down and did the sign of the cross, as the priest on the other side slid the little screen open.

"So you are back, Gabriel Van Helsing," Cardinal Jinette said, "don't you have to say anything about your sins?"

"No."

"And why's that? Aren't you sorry for what you did?" the Cardinal demanded. Every time Gabriel came back from vanquishing evil, he always confessed his sins to the Cardinal.

"No, I'm not because I wasn't the one to kill the troll."

"What do you mean?" Cardinal Jinette asked as he yanked the secret lever on the wall down. The wall beside Gabriel opened and they both walked into the hidden room.

"What I mean is that I didn't kill the troll," Gabriel answered as they weaved through all the monks and friars in the room.

"Then how did the troll die?"

"This woman killed it to get some diamond inside the troll's stomach."

"I'll take your word for that then," Cardinal Jinette said, raising an eyebrow. They stopped near a table filled with dangerous weapons and strange substances.

"You're back, Van Helsing!" Carl exclaimed, wearing a weird hat with many knobs and different types of magnifying glasses (A/N: the strange hat Carl was wearing when we first saw him in the movie).

"We have a new mission for you," Jinette said curtly, ignoring Carl's sudden outburst. He motioned for several monks to run the newly invented "projector." It was invented, like most of the other things in this room, by Carl (A/N: I made this part up because I don't really know who invented the projector. goes red sorry about that. I hope you people don't mind…). A picture of a woman showed up on the wall.

"Hey! I know that woman!" Gabriel exclaimed, pointing at the picture. The woman had long, jet black hair and bright grey eyes. It was unmistakeable. That was the woman that killed the troll the other day!

"Do you?" Cardinal Jinette asked, puzzled, "how do you know her?"

"She's the woman that killed the troll."

"Oh, I should have guessed! Which other woman could kill a troll?" The Cardinal laughed.

"But what does she have to do with my new mission? The only thing I know about this woman is that her name is Vixen Camrize," Gabriel said, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Well, Vixen Camrize comes from a long generation of master thieves. They've stolen many precious paintings, jewels, sculptures, gems, and the list goes on. They don't steal because of themselves though. Everything they steal goes to the poor. The Camrize have also been known to kill monsters and demons that disrupt their city. Unfortunately, all of her generation died away in a war, leaving only her."

"But what about her parents?" Gabriel interrupted. Cardinal Jinette shot him a dirty look.

"Don't interrupt. Anyway, where was I before Van Helsing rudely interrupted?" The Cardinal asked himself.

"You were saying how all of the Camrize's generation died in a war, leaving on Vixen, sir," Carl answered politely.

"Oh yes. Thank you Carl. Now, the main point of this mission is to kill him," Cardinal Jinette pointed, as the picture of Vixen disappeared. Replacing it was a picture of a pale looking man.

"That looks like…."

"Count Dracula. Yes, I know. This man is Dratama, Dracula's only younger brother. But, unlike Dracula, Dratama isn't only a vampire; he's half vampire, half werewolf. We suspect that he didn't die when Dracula was destroyed because of the werewolf gene in him," Jinette turned around to look at Gabriel, wearing a grim look.

"From valuable resources, we found out that Dratama is planning to find a bride to mate with. And we all know what will happen if he succeeds."

"No, I don't. What will happen?" Carl asked.

"For someone so brilliant, you sure are clueless, Carl. If Dratama finds a bride, then they'll have kids," Gabriel answered.

"Oh…OH! I get it! If he gets a lot of kids, then that would mean a lot of innocent people will die," Carl exclaimed, his eyes widening. Cardinal Jinette nodded sadly.

"That's why we must destroy Dratama as soon as possible and kill him."

"Then where is he and how do I kill him?"

"Unfortunately, we still haven't found a way to destroy Dratama."

"But we're working on it," Carl shot in.

"Then where is this Dratama person?" Gabriel asked impatiently.

"Dratama is currently travelling from Romania to Venice, Italy, but…"

"To Venice it is then." Gabriel interrupted.

"Van Helsing! Will you please let me finish my sentences!" the Cardinal snapped.

"Whatever."

"Anyway," Jinette glared at Gabriel as if daring him to interrupt again, "You do have to head to Venice, BUT the person you will be searching for is not Dratama. The one you'll be searching for is Vixen Camrize…."

The picture on the screen turned back into Vixen Camrize.

"What!? Why?" Gabriel interrupted again.

"Maybe if you let me finish my sentence, then you'll know!" Cardinal Jinette snapped.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop then. Now will you tell me why?"

"Because Vixen Camrize is Dratama's newest target for a bride."

****

Venice, Italy

Vixen Camrize walked down the crowded streets of Venice, weaving in and out of the people. She wore a plain, flowing white shirt and tight black pants.

"Please spare us some money," some beggars begged on the street. Their clothes were covered in mud and they smelled like they haven't taken a bath in years.

"Please spare us some money, kind sir," an old woman begged. In her hands was a crying baby.

"Go away, you old hag!" the man shouted, tugging his pants away from the woman's grasp. Shaking her head with disgust at the cruel man, Vixen reached into her pocket and took out a blue pouch.

"Here," Vixen handed the old woman a few coins from the bag. The old woman's eyes widened at the sight of all the money.

"I do not need this much!" the woman protested, trying to give the money back to Vixen.

"No, take it. You need it more than I do," Vixen replied, pushing her hand away.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! May God bless you, kind lady," the woman sobbed, bending down to kiss her boot covered feet. Hearing the old woman's cries, the other beggars started to crowd around Vixen.

"Please spare us some money!" they begged.

"One at a time people!" Vixen shouted. In a matter of minutes, all the money in the pouch was gone. The beggars thanked her and kissed her feet like the old woman did.

"Its no problem," Vixen smiled, "no problem at all."

Soon, the crowd of beggars disappeared. Smiling to herself, Vixen turned into an alley and headed for home. The sky was almost pitch black when she suddenly felt someone grab her wrist. Vixen twirled around to see a large, pig faced man.

"Hello, little girly," the man sneered. Vixen's nose wrinkled in disgust, as she smelled the alcohol in the man's breath.

"Let go of my arm, you pig!" Vixen growled, trying to wrench her arm free.

"Why do you want to go so soon, little missy?" The man laughed, his words slurring. He pulled her towards him until their faces were inches apart.

"If you don't let go of me now, you're going to regret it," Vixen warned.

"What's a woman like you going to do? Scream at me?" The man sneered.

"Never underestimate a woman," Vixen grinned. And with that, her knee hit the place where the sun never shines (if you catch my drift. Wink, Wink). The man fell over in pain.

"You should be glad I didn't stab you with my sword," Vixen laughed as the pig-faced man fainted from the pain. Kicking him one last time, Vixen continued walking down the ally. Just as she was close to home, she felt someone watching at her. She turned around slowly, looking back at the dark ally. She couldn't see anything in the pitch black.

"I see that you've noticed me, Vixen," a voice said in the darkness. She turned around again, but she couldn't see where the voice was coming from.

"Who are you and how do you know my name!?" Vixen shouted, ready to reach into her boot and take out her sword.

"I know more than just you name, Vixen," the voice laughed. His cold laughter sent shivers down her back.

"Your full name is Vixen Ramona Camrize. You're 21 years old, and your birthday is on April 2nd. Your whole generation were master thieves and monster slayers, but they all died on the day you were born. You live all alone now, except for your friend and helper, Thunder the King of Eagles. By day, you're a kind young lady that spends her time giving money to the poor, but by night, you're a master thief that roams the city, stealing from all the rich people."

"How did you find out so much about me?! Who are you!?" Vixens shouted, turning around again, "show yourself! Only cowards hide!"

"Now I wouldn't be wanting you to think I was a coward." Suddenly, a pale looking man with dark eyes appeared in front of her. His hair was short and black, but the colour looked nothing like hers. The colour of his hair seemed to blend into the darkness. Strands of hair fell into his face, making him seem even more mysterious.

"Who are you," Vixen asked again, her hands reaching for her sword.

"My name is Dratama, my dear lady," he bowed.

"How do you know so much about me, Dratama?" She asked, trying to distract him, so he didn't spot her getting her sword.

"Let's just say that I have friends all over the place," Dratama grinned. Just as Vixen got ready to hit him with her sword, Dratama grabbed her arm.

"Beautiful and feisty. I like that," Dratama grinned, pulling Vixen closer to him.

"Let go of me, you monster!" Vixen exclaimed, struggling against him.

"You think that I'm a monster now, don't you? Well, you're right," Dratama grinned. Suddenly, he raked the skin and clothes off with his hands. Brown fur replaced the skin and he howled to the moon.

"Y-you're a werewolf!" Vixen stammered.

"You're half right. I'm part werewolf and part vampire," Dratama grinned as his two canine teeth grew into long, sharp fangs. His body had transformed into a werewolf's and two ears had sprouted on his head, but his head remained the same. Dratama's eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

"What do you want with me?" Vixen backed onto the wall in fear.

"I want you to become my bride." Dratama said, licking her neck. Vixen's breathing quickened and she got as close to the wall as possible. She was afraid of him. Dratama grinned at the thought. "Soon, she'll be mine," Dratama thought as he bared his fangs, ready to bite into her smooth, soft flesh. Suddenly, Dratama felt something pierce through his back. He turned around, his eyes flashing red. Whoever interrupted him was dead! And there, standing there with a lit torch was the one and only, Van Helsing.

****

END OF CHAPPIE

****

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! SO MAKE THEM AS LONG AS POSSIBLE! Anyway, if some of you people out there like RoLo fics, check out the other fic I'm working on called, "_Melting the Heart of Ice." _Bye for now!

****

---- Archer Gurl---- 


	3. Chapter 3: Protecting the Thief

****

Disclaimer: I OWN VAN HELSING! YAY! YAY! YAY! WAIT! I'm just joking! I don't really! DON'T SUE ME! Screams as police drags me away in handcuffs

OMG! I got 12 REVIEWS! YAY! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU! This chapter is for all those people that reviewed to me! Sniff sniff THANK YOU!

Here's to all my wonderful reviewers!

Orliandivggochic: Thanks! I'm happy you liked it! Carl ROCKS! I hope you like how I portrayed him in the chappie!

Fanfiction fanatic: Thanks!

Kurama: THANK YOU!

Jordan: Oh…well I'll try to alternate on calling him Gabriel and Van Helsing. I hope you like this chappie!

Eight: THANKS! Not one of my longest reviews, but reviews are reviews, right?

DarkElf77: Yes, it is! I kinda wanted it to be an Anna/Van Helsing romance, but then when I thought about it, Vixen and Van Helsing is really a good couple. Don't you think so?

Booklover03: Yay! Thanks!

Kitty-Kat26: Thanks for your review! I hope you like this chappie!

HyperCaz: You think so? Hm…what can I improve on? Please tell me! I need to know!

Chaotic Jinx: WAHH! No long review! You make me sad…LOL Jkz! I love long reviews, but reviews are still reviews, so I love the one you gave me too!

Evilspoofauthor1Sven: Thanks for the long review! You're the ONLY one that listened to me! You rock!

White Wolverine: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, and THANK YOU! You rock too! I'm sooooooooo happy that you liked the last chappie! I hope you like this one too!

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

Chapter 3:

"Carl, remind me never to ride any of your 'machines in progress' again," Van Helsing said, walking down the streets of Venice. Carl walked behind him, carrying all of Gabriel's weapons.

"Hey! My flying machine worked well!" Carl protested, walking faster to keep up with the vanquisher of evil.

"Yah, until we flew over the ocean!"

"Well I did say that it was in progress…."

"But you didn't say that we might fall all of a sudden, into the ocean!" Van Helsing shot back.

"How was I suppose to know that it would malfunction all of a sudden…"

"But it did anyway!"

"I would think that you would be at least a little grateful! I got us here in record time!" Carl frowned.

"Well I'm--wait. The ring you gave me is blinking. What does that mean?" Van Helsing asked, looking down at the silver ring on his right hand. The ring was divided into 4 sections and each section had N,S,W, or E engraved on it.

"That means some sort of vampire is near! Look at which section the ring is blinking and that's the direction of where it is!" Carl exclaimed. Van Helsing looked down at the ring. The section with N engraved in it was blinking! North! Grabbing his crossbow from Carl, Gabriel raced down the street, following the directions the ring was giving.

"Van Helsing! Wait for me!" Carl shouted, running through the crowded streets after him.

The ring blinked furiously as Gabriel stepped into the dark alley. He lit a torch and waved the light around the alley. Spotting something on the ground, Van Helsing kneeled down and shone the torch at the person's face.

"It hurts," the man moaned, clutching the thing between his chubby legs (A/N: I'm sure you know what I mean!).

"Vixen," Gabriel smirked. He got up and continued walking down the alley. Suddenly, he heard two people talking.

"What do you want with me?" A woman's voice trembled.

"I want you to become my bride." A cold voice replied. Running as fast as he could, Van Helsing rounded a corner to see a huge creature with the body of a werewolf and a head of vampire, cornering a trembling, black haired woman. Stringing the crossbow, Van Helsing aimed and fired. The arrow pierced through the creature's back. It howled in anger and turned to face Gabriel.

"Gabriel Van Helsing, I've been hoping to meet you," Dratama smiled coldly.

"I'd love to say the same, but I don't like to lie," Van Helsing replied, his eyes turning to look at Vixen.

"I see you like my bride, Van Helsing," Dratama grinned, grabbing Vixen closer to him. Gabriel watched as Dratama raked his sharp teeth across her neck, teasingly. Van Helsing lifted his crossbow, about to fire at him again. Suddenly, dozens of bats suddenly stormed onto him and slammed Gabriel against a wall. Van Helsing groaned in pain as blood trickled from the side of his head.

"I knew you would try to stop me, but luckily, I was well prepared," Dratama laughed.

"Let go of me, you monster," Vixen growled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't be so impolite to your future husband, Vixen," Dratama scolded, slapping her across the face with his large werewolf claws. Bright red marks shone on her cheek, and blood seeped out of her mouth. Dratama licked the blood eagerly.

"Do not worry, my bride. Those marks will go away as soon as I bite you."

"Carl, hurry up," Van Helsing muttered, still pinned onto the wall. They didn't have much time until Dratama actually bit Vixen.

"You should be proud, Van Helsing. You are here to witness me turning beautiful Vixen into my wonderful bride," Dratama smirked, baring his teeth and preparing to bite into Vixen's smooth skin.

"Van Helsing!" A voice shouted from the darkness. Startled, Dratama and Van Helsing turned around to see an out-of-breath Carl running towards them.

"Van Helsing! I got the weapon that can--" Carl stopped talking as he noticed what was happening in the scene in front of him.

"Don't just stand there, Carl! Help me get free!" Gabriel shouted, struggling against the bats.

"Oh, sorry," Carl said, reaching into his pocket and taking out a small pouch. He took out a handful of yellow powder and tossed it at Van Helsing. The soft powder trickled down onto the bats….and nothing happened.

"Are you sure this stuff works?!" Gabriel shouted as the bat's binds tightened.

"Idiot," Vixen muttered as Dratama laughed.

"Wait for it…." Before Carl could even finish saying this, the bats pinning Van Helsing to the wall, shrieked in pain. They released Gabriel and flew off into the dark sky.

"See, it worked! And you people were laughing!" Carl said triumphantly.

"Just pass me the weapon," Van Helsing demanded. Carl nodded. He took out a short, silver dagger and tossed it to Gabriel. Catching the dagger, Van Helsing took a second to aim and flung it at the half vampire, half werewolf. Dratama attempted to escape, but he was too late. The dagger pierced into his shoulder. Dratama roared with anger and let go of Vixen. She dropped onto the floor, rubbing her sore arm. The thick fur on Dratama's body disappeared and was replaced with human flesh. His pointed teeth returned to its normal length and he turned back into his human form.

"Van Helsing," Dratama hissed, his voice filled with hatred, "you will pay for what you have done." Suddenly, thousands of bats circled around him and he was lifted up into the sky.

"I will be back, my bride." His voice echoed in the dark night. A few seconds later, Vixen got up from the floor and brushed the dirt of her clothes. She picked up her sword and put it back into her leather boots.

"Thanks," she muttered, before she started walking away.

"Wait!" Van Helsing shouted, grabbing Vixen's arm. She turned around to face him, her eyes flashing.

"Let go of me!" Vixen growled, wrenching her arms out of his grasp.

"Don't mind him, my dear lady, he doesn't know how to communicate well with people," Carl said, smiling at her.

"Just leave me alone," Vixen rolled her eyes and started to walk the other way again, but once again, Gabriel stopped her.

"What do you want, Van Helsing?!" Vixen said angrily.

"All I want to do is help you."

"I don't need your help!" Vixen replied, crossing her arms.

"Right. That's why you almost got bitten by Dratama."

"I--I just didn't expect that to happen, that's all."

"Well, I'm here to make sure that this would never happen again." Van Helsing said.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Let me do this, Van Helsing. You're making matters worse!" Carl said, pushing him aside. Gabriel shrugged and let Carl do the talking.

"Lady Camrize, please listen to what we have to say before you say no."

"Fine," the black haired woman grumbled. Giving Gabriel the thumbs up, Carl started telling Vixen about Dratama and his plans.

"So that's why we must protect you from Dratama. Even though we're perfectly sure that you are capable of protecting yourself, we can never be too sure," Carl finished. Vixen thought for a while and then slowly nodded.

"Fine. You can protect me all you want, BUT I still want my privacy."

"Whatever you say, my dear lady!" Carl nodded, winking at Van Helsing. Gabriel grinned. He might actually be able to learn something from the young friar.

A few minutes later, they all walked into a huge castle. It was brightly lit with beautiful chandeliers. The walls were made out of the most beautiful marble and pictures were carved into them.

"Wow! This is beautiful," Carl awed, touching the beautifully carved pictures.

"Don't touch!" Vixen said, slapping Carl's hand, "these were carved by my great ancestors and are very valuable." Carl withdrew his hands quickly.

"Now if you would please excuse me, I need to get some rest," Vixen said, walking up the stairs.

"Where's the library?!" Carl asked, looking around the vast house.

"Fourth door to the left," Vixen answered as she stepped onto the second floor. Carl smiled happily and ran towards the library.

Vixen walked down the hall of the second floor and opened the door to her room. Just as she was about to close the door, Van Helsing popped out of nowhere.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to sleep. Is that a problem, oh great vanquisher of evil?" Vixen said coldly.

"No, but I'll be checking on you in five minutes. So if you're going to change, I advise you to change fast."

"Ok! Now leave me alone!" Vixen slammed the door in his face.

"He's so annoying!" Vixen shouted to the empty room.

"Who is so annoying?" A voice in her head said.

"Thunder? You're here?" Vixen opened the window and saw the giant eagle flying outside.

"Yes. Do we not have a mission today?" Thunder asked telepathically.

"Yah, but we have to leave fast," Vixen said as she pulled off her clothes and put on a tight, leather outfit.

"And why is that?"

"It's because of that stupid Van Helsing."

"Van Helsing? I thought you got rid of him." Thunder said. Vixen explained what was happening as she put on a large, black coat.

"Then you must not go on this mission, miss! You are in mortal danger!" Thunder exclaimed.

"I must go, Thunder. The kids in the Children's Home needs this money," Vixen said, "anyway, I can protect myself just fine."

"Fine, but we better do this fast."

"Sure thing, Thunder," Vixen said, as she put on the large hood that hid her face. She climbed out of the window and onto Thunder's back.

"Five minutes are up! I'm coming in!" Van Helsing shouted, grinning. He barged open the door to see an open window, wind blowing the curtains. Alarmed, Gabriel charged into the room and looked out the window. Outside, Vixen grinned and waved at the bewildered Van Helsing.

"Stupid girl," Van Helsing muttered as he burst out of the doors of the castle, chasing after the large eagle in the sky.

****

----End of Chappie---

PLEASE GIVE ME LONG REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM! HOPE YOU PEOPLE LIKED THIS CHAPPIE BECAUSE I HAD A GREAT TIME WRITING IT! R AND R! NOW OVER AND OUT!

---Archer Gurl---


	4. Chapter 4: Saving the Stupid Girl

****

Disclaimer: Surprise people! I don't own Van Helsing! I own nothing in this fic except for my Ocs, like Dratama and Vixen.

OMG! I got 12 reviews for the last chapter! Thank you everybody! You people ROCK MY SOCKS! YAY! Here's to my beloved reviewers:

Kurama13: thanks! You rock! ;P

Melissa14: PLEASE read on and keep on reviewing!

fan fiction fanatic: LOL. That was SUCH a long review! I loved it! Thanks! I don't really care if it's full of nothing because I know that you still took time writing it (even if it's less than 10 seconds!)! THANKS! YOU RULE!

Evilspoofauthor1Sven: I LOVE YOUR LONG REVIEWS! Your spoofs are soooooo FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I laugh every time I read them! I'm so glad you like my chappie! I hope you keep on giving me long reviews because I LOVE THEM!

HyperCaz: Thanks for telling me that the author notes are getting annoying. I'll try to avoid putting too much of that. Thanks for reviewing! You rule!

Redrose Moon: Well here's the next part! Hope you like it! You gave me TWO reviews, so I'll just answer both of them here! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Booklover03: Well, the romance is kinda starting in this chapter, but not that much of it. Hopefully, I'll find a way to get Vixen start having feelings for Van Helsing. Keep reviewing!

White Wolverine: Thanks! YOU ROCK AND RUL! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS AND YOUR FICS! Hope you like this next chapter and don't worry, I'll find a way to make Vixen fall for VH's hotness. :P

Lluvia negra: Here you go! I updated soon!

Ellmarr: This is for chapter 1, but oh well. I got your attention! Yay! (runs away with it in my arms) now you're not getting it back! HAHAHAHAHA!

Nancy: Thanks for the review!

Latanya: I guess they would…that's why it only flies at night! I mean, if you saw a huge flying bird at night, wouldn't you think you're hallucinating?

I have ONE more message for my reviewers: YOU ALL ROCK AND YOU ALL RULE! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Now here's the Chapter!

Chapter 4: Saving 'the stupid girl'

Vixen leaped off Thunder and landed on the roof of a large building.

"Hurry, Vixen," Thunder said telepathically from the sky, "Van Helsing's coming."

Vixen quickly tugged on a pair of black gloves and put on a pair of kneepads. She walked backwards until she was at the very edge of the building. Then she ran as fast as she could towards the other end and took a flying leap to the next building. The black haired woman slammed against the large window but the suction cups on her hands and knees prevented her from falling down. The window was huge; about three times her height. Taking a deep breath, Vixen climbed up the window until she came across a little hatch. She pulled it open and crawled inside.

The room was dark and musty, like nobody's been in it in a long time. The furniture was covered in a thick layer of dust. Vixen took off her gloves and kneepads while looking cautiously around the room. There was no one in sight. She lit a match and waved it around, searching for the safe. It could be anywhere in the room. When she came across a large portrait of a man, she stopped. The man wore a large, grey beard and thick glasses. His eyes seemed to follow her every move, and it seemed to know why she was here. Vixen curled a finger under the wooden portrait and pulled. The picture came away smoothly, hinged on the side. And behind it was a safe.

"Typical," she muttered, pressing her ear against the cold steel. She twirled the dial to see what she was up against. Layers of metal muted the clicks, she would have to concentrate to open it up. Vixen held her breath and twisted the dial, one cog at a time. For other people, each cog would be hard to identify, but to a master thief like Vixen, each cog had its own distinctive signature.

"One," she breathed.

"Hurry, miss," Thunder's voice said in her head, "Van Helsing is coming!" Ignoring it, she continued to twist the dial.

"Two."

Footsteps. Someone was coming in!

"Come on," Vixen breathed. _Click, click. _The footsteps were getting louder.

__

Click. Click.

"Vixen! Get out of there! Another man and Van Helsing's inside the building!" Thunder shouted.

__

Click, click.

"Come on, baby. Talk to me."

__

Click. Thunk.

"Yes!"

Vixen twisted the handle and the little door swung open. She reached into the safe to take the jewels out, when the door to the room creaked open. Vixen grabbed for her gun to find that she forgot it.

"Shit!" Vixen muttered. The man walked into the room and closed the door. Vixen squinted her eyes, trying to see who it was.

"Hurry up, stupid girl. The owner's coming!" The man said in a familiar voice.

"Van Helsing?"

"Yes! Now hurry up! We don't have much time!"

Vixen nodded and took out a large bag from her cloak. She stuffed all the jewels into the bag as quickly as she could and then closed the safe.

"You done?" Gabriel asked. Vixen nodded and they ran towards the large, glass window. The footsteps were getting louder.

"Move aside," Van Helsing ordered. Vixen obeyed and he used his crossbow to smash open the window. Then he aimed his crossbow at another building and fired. The arrow with a string attached to it wound itself onto a rack on the building.

"Is that secure?" Vixen asked.

"No," Gabriel replied just as the door opened. He grabbed Vixen around the waist and swung them across. A shout of protest was heard back from the building and suddenly, bullets were shooting at them. Unfortunately, the rack started sliding towards the edge of the building because of the two people's combined weight. Gabriel and Vixen attempted to swing all the way across, but because the rack was too close to the edge, they didn't succeed. Bullets shot at them as they dangled in midair.

"Well, you're really smart," Vixen said sarcastically as a bullet nearly grazed her ear.

"Let's see you come up with a better plan."

"This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you!"

"Me?! I just saved your life!"

"You? Save my life? I would've been better off without you! Endangered my life is more like it!"

"You know what I learned about you? I learned that you're a stupid girl that is never thankful for anything anybody does for you," Gabriel snarled.

"Well do you know what I learned about you, oh great vanquisher of evil?! You're an insane, and annoying man that doesn't know when to leave people alone!" Vixen shot back. Before Gabriel could reply, the rack started to tip to the side, causing them to jerk lower.

"The rack's breaking!" Vixen exclaimed.

"Damn! Where's that bird of yours?"

"His name's Thunder and I don't know," Vixen replied, then she started to shout, "Thunder!" Soon, they were both shouting as loud as they could. The people firing the bullets seemed to give up when they saw how much danger they were in. The rack tipped over and Vixen tightened her hold on Gabriel's coat. Gabriel noticed that Vixen's eyes were tightly closed.

"Are you ok?" He asked her. She nodded, but her eyes remained closed.

"What's the matter?" Gabriel asked as her hold on his coat tightened even more.

"I--I don't w-want to die," she stammered, her eyes still refusing to open, "I know you probably think I'm a coward."

"And why would you think that?" Van Helsing asked. His arm around her slim waist tightened. Surprised, Vixen opened her eyes. Gabriel never really noticed how beautiful and special her eyes were until now. They looked like normal eyes when seen from far away, but up close, you could see how different they were. Every emotion and pain she felt was reflected in those eyes. It was like looking into her very heart and soul. And right now, fear and embarrassment were reflected in the grey orbs.

"Because your the great vanquisher of evil. You're not scared of anything," Vixen replied. Van Helsing laughed.

"I may be the 'great vanquisher of evil,' but that does not mean that I'm not scared of anything, even I'm scared of death. The only ones that aren't scared of death are the fools, it takes great courage to admit that you're scared."

"Maybe you aren't as insane as I thought you were, if you could comfort me at a time like this," Vixen said, smiling up at Gabriel. Suddenly, he had an urge to lean down and kiss her. He didn't know why, but he wanted to feel how soft her lips were. Just as he was about to give in to his temptations, the rack fell down. They started dropping, but before they hit the ground, Thunder swooped down and caught them on his back.

"Are you two okay?" Thunder asked telepathically.

"Yah, we're fine," Gabriel replied as he kneeled down to check Vixen's pulse. The woman seemed to have fainted when they sped towards the ground. After he made sure she was okay, Van Helsing looked down at the sleeping woman. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. For once, when Gabriel looked at her, her face was void of suspicion and worry.

Vixen woke up the next day to find herself on her own bed.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" She asked out loud.

"You're in your house. Van Helsing brought you back, Miss. Camrize," Carl said.

"Oh…so where is Van Helsing now?" Vixen asked, sliding out of bed. She realized that she was wearing the same clothes she wore yesterday.

"He's downstairs, waiting for you to come down to breakfast."

"Oh, then tell him I'll be there when I change into some more comfortable clothes," Vixen said as she walked towards her closet. Carl nodded and left the room, closing it firmly behind him. He walked downstairs and into the dining hall.

"So has she woken up?" Van Helsing said as Carl walked in.

"Yes, and she's coming down right after she changes into something more comfortable," Carl said before sitting down for breakfast.

"So what've you been up to last night, Carl?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh! I was looking for information on vampires and werewolves. I'm trying to invent something that would stop Dratama from getting too close to Vixen."

"When do you think you're going to be finished?"

"Hm…maybe in a day or two," Carl replied, while pouring himself a cup of milk. Before Gabriel could reply, a voice interrupted him.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Vixen said as she walked in. Carl nodded and smiled at her, but all Van Helsing could do was stare. She was wearing a long, white dress with a blue cape tied around her neck. With her long, black hair set loose down her back, she looked like an angel fallen from the sky.

"Van Helsing? Were you listening to what I was saying?" Vixen's voice shook him out of his trance.

"What?"

"I said that I need to go out somewhere today and I asked you if you are going to go with me," Vixen repeated, looking very annoyed.

"Where are you going?" Van Helsing asked, trying not to notice how her eyes seemed to shine in the sunlight.

"Why should I tell you? All you need to say is yes or no," Vixen said. Annoyance flashed across Gabriel's face. How could he have ever thought that the stupid girl looked like an angel?

"You should tell me because I'm the one that's going to go with you," Van Helsing replied.

"Then don't come with me then! I don't really care!"

"Uh…I'll be going now," Carl said quietly, as he watched Vixen and Gabriel argue with each other. He wasn't about to stay here and watch the next war start. Just as Carl walked out of the dining room, he heard Van Helsing call him back. Groaning, he walked back in. Carl let out a breath of air as he saw Vixen and Van Helsing sitting calmly at the table.

"Carl, I'm going to go out with Vixen today to somewhere," Gabriel said the last part with a glare at Vixen.

"Do you want to go with us or do you want to stay here?" Vixen asked with a smile, ignoring Van Helsing.

"Uh…no. I want to work on something in the library," Carl said quickly. Vixen nodded, and Carl walked out of the room. Unknown to all of them, a dark figure with blood red eyes was watching them through the window.

****

Dratama's Lair

A cloaked figure with large bat wings knocked on a large, wooden door. The cloak covered the person's whole body, including the face.

"Who is it?" A cold voice said from behind the door.

"It is I, my Lord. May I come in?" The figure asked. The doors creaked as they opened by itself. The winged creature walked into the pitch-black room and bowed.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting me," Dratama said coldly, sitting up in his coffin.

"We have found out where Vixen and Van Helsing is headed today, my Lord," the servant said, not looking up at Dratama.

"Excellent," Dratama said as he got up from his coffin. He flung on his cloak, his blood red eyes shining even brighter than his servants. Dratama spread his wings and flew out into the cloudy sky.

****

----------------

And now, here's the end! Please review! REMEMBER, I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! So make them as long as possible! THANKS!


	5. Chapter 5: Strange Feelings

****

Disclaimer: WHY!? WHY CAN'T I OWN VAN HELSING!? -starts crying hysterically-

YAY! You people like me! You really like me! I got 12 reviews for chapter 4! YAY! Anyway, one more thing before I say reply to my beautiful reviewers. I know that I put chapter 4 as chapter 3 before, my bad…hehe. Sorry, I was just too excited about posting another chapter for you people and get tons of reviews!

Now here's to my reviewers:

fanfiction fanatic: Yay! Twice as long next time! I can't wait! LOL anyway, so glad you reviewed, hope you enjoy this chappie.

Jesse Marie: THANKS! I'm looking forward to reading your Van Helsing fic! PLEASE post it soon! I just can't wait!

Evilspoofauthor1Sven: I LOVE your spoofs! They're so funny! They crack me up. I'm still laughing from the last one! Please give me more spoofs! They're so funny!

Kurama13: I know. I was going to make Van Helsing kiss her in the last chapter, but then when I thought about it, I realized that if he kissed her so soon, then it wouldn't be interesting!

Doodily doo: Oh…opps? I never knew suction cups weren't invented yet. I guess I should've searched some stuff about it first…anyway, I'll stop using "yah" all the time. Thanks for the info! If you see any more mistakes, PLEASE tell me!

White Wolverine: Thanks! When are you going to update your Van Helsing fic?! I can't wait that long! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! I LOVE YOUR FIC!

Darkelf77: Dratama is different from Dracula. They are brothers, but Dratama is half werewolf, half vampire. Because of this, Dratama doesn't need to do what Dracula had to do to get children. All he needs to do is use a special spell…but I can't tell you anymore or else I'll ruin the surprise! And no worries, Vixen isn't going to die like Anna!

Ellmar: Hehe thanks!

HyperCaz: I'm trying to think of something besides "stupid girl" when Van Helsing is thinking badly of Vixen. I don't want him to call her bitch because I think that would get into a lot of swearing since they're both so stubborn and ignorant. I would tell you about Thunder in this chapter, but then I was planning to tell you a little later on, so be patient and wait!

Moon Avenger: I don't know if Dratama is going to be worse than her, but I swear that Gabriel and Vixen are going to end up together! For your other question, I just invented the hybrid thing. THANKS SO MUCH!

Redrose Moon: Read what I wrote above and you'll know why. Thanks for reviewing.

ALL MY REVIEWERS ROCK! THEY RULE! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! Now here's the next chappie:

Chapter 5: Strange Feelings

"Why are we here again?" Van Helsing asked as he picked up a little doll from the pile of toys.

"We're buying toys and games," Vixen answered without looking at him. She picked up a toy sword and put it with the huge pile of toys she was buying.

****

"How are we suppose to pay for all this?" Gabriel asked, indicating to the huge pile of toys, "You're not going to steal them, are you?"

"I sold the stuff I stole yesterday. The money will cover all this, with some to spare," Vixen replied quietly. She looked around to make sure nobody was listening. Luckily, the owner was busy talking to another costumer.

"What do you mean by 'I'? If I remember correctly, I was the one that saved you. Therefore, I should have a part of the loot."

"Saved my life?" Vixen laughed, "for the hundredth time! You DID NOT save my life! Now wait here while I pay." She walked over to the owner and took out her pouch. It was crammed with money. Van Helsing shook his head. She could steal from a safe, protected by a dozen armed guards, but she couldn't steal from a little stand in the market?

After Vixen paid for all the toys, they walked away from the stand and into the middle of the street.

"Why am I carrying all these toys? I'm here to protect you, not to be your butler!" Gabriel grumbled. Flung over his shoulder was a huge bag filled with more than half of the toys from the stand.

"Because I'm a woman, that's why! It is common curtsey for a man to help a woman carry their stuff," Vixen replied.

"Well, women are suppose to cook for men! I don't see you ever cooking anything for me!"

"Maybe it is because I don't think you're a man!"

"Then maybe, I refuse to carry your stuff because I don't think you're a woman!"

"Well…" Vixen searched her brain to find something to say, but she couldn't think of anything. "Well…you're stupid!" She said finally.

"What does that have to do with what we were saying before?!"

"Ah! So you agree that you're stupid too!" Vixen said with a grin.

"I can not communicate with you!" He exclaimed as they walked across the street. She was about to reply when something caught her eye.

"Wow! Look at that sword!" Vixen exclaimed. She ran over to the stand and stared at the sword.

"It looks okay."

"Okay!? It's beautiful!" Vixen said in awe. She picked up the beautifully made sword and swung it around.

"Look at it! It has perfect balance!" She exclaimed, her eyes shining.

"Do you wish to purchase this sword, miss?" The owner asked. She thought about it. If she bought this sword, she would still have enough money for the children, right? She counted her money and grinned. She did! Vixen opened her mouth to say yes, when she spotted something across the street. Van Helsing saw her frown. Puzzled, he followed her gaze to see an old man lying on the street. He was dressed in dirty rags and seemed to be very sick.

"Please spare me some money," the old man begged before he started coughing hysterically. Vixens looked at the gleaming sword in her hand and then back at the poor, old man. Making up her mind, she put the sword back and walked across the street. Gabriel followed her, curious to see what she was going to do next.

"Here, take it, sir," Vixen said, handing him the spare money meant to be for buying the sword.

"Thank you!" the man cried, clutching the money in his hands. Smiling brightly, Vixen turned around to see Gabriel looking curiously at her.

"What?" She asked as he grinned.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

------------------------------------

"Where are we?" Van Helsing asked, looking at the old house in the middle of a vast meadow.

"A very special place," Vixen replied as she opened the little gate. The moment they walked in, a group of kids yelled, "VIXEN!" and charged towards her. Vixen laughed as all the kids crowded around her and started saying how much they missed her.

"Okay, okay! You kids just want your toys!" Vixen giggled. She motioned for Gabriel to hand her the sack. Surprised by her giggling, he lifted it off his shoulder and handed it to her. The kids cheered and gave Vixen a hug. Laughing, she handed out all the toys to the children. Van Helsing smiled as he watched her hand out all the toys. For a moment, he thought he saw a beautiful glow around her. She was like an angel--a beautiful and perfect angel.

After Vixen finished handing out all the toys, she told the children to go off and play. She loved seeing the orphans so cheerful and lively. She knew each and every one of them personally. She knew that Kelly loved to play dolls and that even though John said he wasn't scared of anything, he was secretly afraid of lightning. She turned around to see Van Helsing staring at her. She frowned and marched up to him.

"I hate the way you're looking at me," she said, pointing a finger at his face, "is there something on my face or something?"

"Uh…no. I wasn't looking at you. I was looking at that brick wall," Gabriel lied quickly. She raised her eyebrow.

"Okay then…hey! Is that a new kid?" Vixen said, pointing to a little boy. He was all alone by a corner. She grabbed Van Helsing's arm and dragged him over to the little boy. He felt warmth curse through his body as he felt Vixen's soft hand on his arm. He never felt this way before, not even when Anna kissed him. He felt that familiar guilty feeling seep through him as he thought of Anna. It was all his fault that she died….

When they reached the little boy, Vixen knelt down in front of him and smiled.

"Hi! My name's Vixen. What's your name?" She asked kindly.

"Tommy," the boy answered quietly.

"Hi Tommy. Why aren't you playing with the other children?" Vixen asked. Tommy shrugged and looked up at Gabriel.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

"My name's Gabriel Van Helsing. I know you must have heard some things about me, but don't be scared--"

"Wow! Are you really THE Van Helsing? The one on all the signs?" Tommy asked, his eyes widening, but he didn't look scared. Instead, he looked amazed and his eyes brightened.

"Yes."

"Did you really kill all those monsters? Did you really?" Tommy asked eagerly.

"Most of them, yes."

"Wow! When I grow up, I want to be just like you!" Tommy exclaimed. Vixen smiled as she saw Van Helsing's eyes widen.

"Like me? Why would you want to be just like me?" Gabriel asked, kneeling down beside Vixen.

"Because you're so brave and strong. You're the bravest man I've ever seen!" Tommy answered sincerely, "I wish that I could have weapons like you!"

"Then here," Van Helsing handed him a beautiful carved dagger, "just don't take out to kill anyone, ok?"

"Okay! Thanks so much, Mr. Helsing!" Tommy exclaimed, clutching the dagger like it was his most prized possession.

"Just call me Gabriel," Van Helsing smiled. Vixen never noticed it before, but when Gabriel smiled, his eyes twinkled. He was actually good looking when he didn't have that I-want-to-kill-you expression on his face.

"Now go off and play," Van Helsing said gruffly, but you could tell that he was happy. And with the dagger clutched tightly in his little hand, Tommy bounced off to play with the other children.

"Hey Van Helsing, can I call you 'Gabriel' too?" Vixen teased.

"Only if you let me call you Vixy," Gabriel grinned.

"You can call me Vixy as long as you let me call you Gabby."

"What kind of name is Gabby?!"

"Well, what kind of name is Vixy!?"

The both got up to argue some more, but the door to the building suddenly creaked open.

"Vixen!" a woman shouted, her voice thick with a germen accent.

"Mary! I missed you!" Vixen exclaimed, forgetting about her argument with Van Helsing. She ran over and gave her a huge a hug.

"And who may this be?" Mary asked, looking at Gabriel.

"Just a friend," Vixen answered, "anyway, here's the money." She handed Mary a large bag, full of money from the things she sold yesterday.

"Oh Vixen! I can not have you give me any more money!" Mary protested.

"It's no problem, Mary. The children need it. Anyway, my new job makes me a lot of money," Vixen lied. She shot Gabriel a look that clearly told him not to say anything.

"Thank you, Vixen. You are a really kind woman. Whoever marries you is a lucky man," Mary said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Thanks," Vixen blushed, "do you think we can play with the children for a while?"

"Of course! Go ahead!" Mary said, smiling, "the children love your company!" Vixen grinned and skipped off to play with the children. Gabriel Van Helsing watched as Vixen laughed and played. A few seconds later, Gabriel walked over to them and joined the fun.

****

Later

"That was fun!" Vixen exclaimed. After tucking the children in and helping Mary with the dishes, they headed back to the castle to get some sleep. It was really late and it looked like the sun was about to rise. Van Helsing shrugged, watching as Vixen walked beside him in the moonlight. Her jet black hair moved slowly in the wind and her cheeks were red from playing with the children. Even though she had dirt smudged on her left cheek and her clothes were stained, Gabriel never saw anyone as beautiful as she was right now. Suddenly, a question popped in

"Why do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" Vixen said, cocking her head to the side and smiling. He ignored the little flutter in his stomach.

"Why do you give up your stuff for other people? You could have bought so many other things with the money you gave to Mary. I mean, you could've died stealing the jewels and diamonds in the safe!"

"I don't know. It's just the right thing to do. Didn't you feel great when you saw how happy Tommy was when you gave him that dagger? I guess that's why I do it. It just feels so good to know that you made a difference to somebody's life," Vixen replied with a shrug.

"Maybe you aren't as bad as I thought you were," Gabriel said.

"Same to you. I guess you could be a nice and sensitive person when you want to," Vixen smiled. Gabriel suddenly frowned and turned his head around.

"What is it?" Vixen asked, looking around too.

"Shh….something's here." Just he said this, something swooped down from the air and grabbed Vixen.

"VAAAAAAAN HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLSSSSSSSSSINNNNNNNNNNG!!!!!!" Vixen shouted. The Tojo blades shot out of Van Helsing's sleeves and he was just about to fling them at Dratama, but something knocked him down Dratama's servant sat on Gabriel's chest. Gabriel could hardly breath from the pressure on his ribs.

"Kill…." the creature hissed. Even though a huge hood covered the creature's face, Van Helsing could still smell its fowl breath. Gabriel pushed the creature off and flung the blades at him.

"Get me if you can," it hissed as it dodged the blades easily.

"Isn't this a wonderful show, my bride?" Dratama asked, baring his teeth. He was only in his vampire form because there wasn't a full moon.

"Let me go, you monster," Vixen growled.

"I like it when you're feisty," Dratama laughed coldly.

"Then I hope you like this!" Vixen said before punching him in the jaw.

"Don't EVER do that again," Dratama hissed, his claw digging into her arms and legs. She felt the blood trickle out of the wounds. Vixen bared her teeth to she keep the tears of pain back. She would NOT let him see her cry.

Down below, Gabriel jumped out of the way as Dratama's servant leaped towards him. He had to get rid of this creature soon, it would be a matter of time before Dratama bit Vixen. The monster hissed in anger and jumped at Van Helsing again, but this time, he succeeded. It leaped on his chest and grabbed his throat.

"Die…" it laughed coldly as the hand on Gabriel's throat tightened. As his struggled against the creature's hold, Van Helsing could vaguely hear Vixen calling his name. He didn't know if it was his imagination acting up because of the lack of air, or if Vixen was really calling his name, but just hearing her voice reminded him that she needed his help. He reached into his coat and took out another short dagger. Without hesitating, he stabbed it through the creature's heart.

"Yes!" Vixen shouted happily as she saw Gabriel kill the creature. When she saw the horrible creature strangling him, Vixen really thought she was going to lose him. It cost everything she got to keep herself from bursting into tears, but she couldn't stop herself from yelling out to him.

"There goes another one of my servants," Dratama said uncaringly, "I was really hoping that this one would be able to destroy Van Helsing. Oh well, I guess I'll have to destroy him myself." Vixen quietly reached into her dress pocket and took out a small axe. Seeing Gabriel take out the dagger from his coat reminded her of the axe in her pocket. As quickly as she could, she sliced off one of his arms. Surprised, Dratama let go of Vixen and she started to fall towards the ground. Van Helsing gasped when he saw her falling and caught her in his arms, but because of the force, his knees buckled and they both fell onto the floor.

"Thank you for saving my bride. I guess I'll kill you instantly instead of torturing you," Dratama laughed as his arm rejoined itself onto his body. Gabriel's arm around the unconscious Vixen tightened. He couldn't let anything happen to her. He just couldn't.

"I won't let you take her, Dratama," Van Helsing growled.

"And why is that? Is it because it's your mission to protect her, or has the great Van Helsing developed some sort of feelings for Vixen Camrize?" Dratama said coldly. Gabriel never felt so helpless. The Tojo blades were on the floor a few metre away from him and he didn't have enough time to take out his crossbow.

"I guess I have no choice but to kill you now," Dratama said, baring his fangs. Just as he was about to swoop down and kill Van Helsing with one swipe, the rays of the sun peeked through the hills. Dratama screeched as the sunlight hit his arm, burning some of the flesh.

"I will be back, Van Helsing. You can count on it!" Dratama screeched before flying quickly away. Sighing in relief, Gabriel leaned against the wall and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Suddenly, he felt Vixen stir on his lap.

"Gabriel?" Vixen moaned as her eyes creaked open.

"You okay?" Gabriel asked as she sat up.

"I think so," Vixen attempted to stand up, but she failed miserably. She stood up for three seconds before she fell down on Van Helsing.

"Ow," she moaned, clutching her leg in pain.

"Is your leg okay? Can you walk?" Gabriel asked, concerning reflecting in his eyes.

"Of course it is. I just need some time to relax it and then I'll be walking faster than you!" Vixen said, giving him a small smile, but she couldn't hide the pain etched all over her face.

"Whatever you say," he said before scooping her up into his arms.

"Hey! Let me go!" Vixen protested as Gabriel started walking back to her castle.

"Gabriel Van Helsing! I command you to let me go! NOW!" Vixen shouted, struggling in his arms. Gabriel ignored her.

"LET ME GO! OR I'LL…I'LL…KILL YOU!"

"Stop! Do you REALLY want me to drop you on the floor, right now?!" Gabriel shouted as he stopped walking, "Why are you so stubborn?! I know that you want to prove to everybody that women are just as good as men, but that doesn't mean that you have to hurt yourself in the progress! Not only you get hurt when you are pain, the people that care for you get hurt too. Do you really think I want to carry you? You could have been really heavy! If I didn't want to see you in pain, I wouldn't even think twice about carrying you right now!"

Vixen never saw Gabriel look so angry, not even when she almost caused them to die. She bit her lip and looked down at her hands.

"So am I really heavy?" she asked timidly. He shook his head and started walking again. Smiling, Vixen cuddled closer to Van Helsing's chest and drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------

PLEASE R AND R! I LOVE LONG REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 6: Thunder's Past

Sorry people, but I'm really busy right now. I should be working on science project…hehe. Don't tell mommy! LOL. Anyway, I don't have time to say something to my beloved reviewers…but I still love you people! Thank you to all the people that gave me a long review (evilspoofauthor1Sven) and thanks to those who just took time to give me a review. You people ROCK! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Oh and one thing:

..... means something said in telepathic

Chapter 6: Thunder's past

Thunder flew swiftly across the treetops, the moon lighting the way. With his **(A/N: Sorry, but I just HAD to add this in. Notice the 'he'. I put that on purpose because since he's the King of Eagles, he deserves it, right?) **keen vision, he found the "special tree" and landed on the branch for the night. Before letting himself drift off to sleep, Thunder looked around and felt the memories rush back to him. It had been 21 years ago when he first met Torrance Camrize…….

****

21 Years Ago

"The humans are destroying our land, our troops had tried to stop them, but the humans didn't listen to our warning. Instead, the humans attacked and kill many of our soldiers. We must fight back and prevent them from destroying our homes, King Thunder. There has already been too much death for our kind."

King Thunder and his brother, Prince Sunal were flying through their forest, observing the chaos mankind had caused.

"These people are monsters," Thunder said with disgust as he saw all the trees cut down by the humans. More than half of their forest had already been destroyed, just because they wanted to use the wood for themselves. But that wasn't what made Thunder and his people angry. What made their race angry was their selfishness. They didn't even think once about the consequences of doing this. They didn't even care that they were destroying the balance of nature and never thought about how many homes they were destroying. They didn't even try to reduce the number of trees they were cutting down

"Have you told them all the consequences, brother?" Thunder asked.

"Yes, my Lord. Governor Corlas told them all the consequences of doing this, but they not only refused to listen to us, they started to attack us too."

"These humans will never learn," Thunder said angrily, "Sunal, go immediately and send a 100 soldiers to attack their towns. Do this as quickly as you possible. Maybe they will learn their lesson when they see how it feels to have their homes destroyed."

"Yes, my Lord," Sunal obeyed. Then he turned around and flew back to the base hidden in the forest. After his brother had flown out of sight, Thunder flew to the human's town.

"Never venture to the human's side, King Thunder. They are treacherous and ruthless. They will kill you."

As King Thunder saw the tips of the human's buildings, his chief advisor's warning came to his mind, but he quickly brushed it away. His chief advisor was always so cautious over little things. Thunder growled to himself as he saw all the buildings mankind made. Destroying so many homes just for making those things! How selfish could these humans get?! Suddenly, the King of Eagles heard a cry from below and looked down to see a huge bunch of humans pointing weapons at him.

"Kill him!" A man shouted. At his call, all the humans fired their weapons. Thunder was fast and powerful, but even the strongest eagle couldn't avoid so many bullets and arrows being shot at him at once. An arrow pierced through his right wing, knocking him out of the air and towards the ground. He was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

----------------------

King Thunder creaked open his eyes to see something moving. It was night, and his keen eyes could hardly make out the moving object in front of him. He tried to fly away, but a jolt of pain shot through his right wing.

"So I see you're awake," a man's voice said from the darkness.

"Who are you?" Thunder asked telepathically.

"Oh! So you're one of those telepathic race of eagles," the man said amusingly as he stepped out of the darkness. Through the glow of the fireplace, Thunder could see the man's short, curly brown hair and bright grey eyes. He was well built and wearing a leather outfit.

"Who are you!? You better release me, or else you will regret it! I am King Thunder, the king of all Eagles!" Thunder burst out before he could stop himself.

"King of Eagles, eh? Well, Torrance Camrize, famous monster slayer and master thief, at your service," the man bowed with a smile.

"Feh. You are just a pathetic, arrogant and selfish human," Thunder spat.

"Really? And what made you think that all humans are like that, King Thunder?" Torrance asked, raising an eyebrow. He knelt down and reached towards Thunder's broken wing. Thinking that he was going to hurt him, Thunder withdrew his wing quickly, causing him more pain.

"Get away from me, human!" Thunder snarled in Torrance's head, "it was your kind that caused this to happen to me!" Torrance crossed his arms and got up, looking curiously at Thunder.

"What are you looking at, filthy human!?"

"I was just thinking that someone like you would understand that not all creatures are the same," Torrance said thoughtfully, "I've read the history of the telepathic eagles and I know that a long time ago, your race were treated as monsters. Your race was scorned and hated by all because one of your kings, I believe it was King Stroania the third, killed every creature in his path. After he died, your race was still accused of being ruthless and evil, until one day, another King proved to everyone that not all eagles are like King Stroania." After the man's long speech, there was a moment of silence. "You are right," Thunder realized. He slowly stretched out his wing and looked up at Torrance.

"I am sorry, hu--I mean Torrance."

"No problem," Torrance grinned. He knelt down and carefully attended to Thunder's wounds.

Torrance stayed with Thunder for a few days, tending to his wounds. "I can't go unless I see that your wounds all better," the man had said with a twinkle in his grey eyes. For those few days, Thunder learned a lot about humans and about Torrance's life. He had a family, consisting only of his wife. Every time he talked about his wife, Thunder could see the happiness radiate out of the man's eyes.

"She's has beautiful jet black hair and beautiful blue eyes," Torrance said, leaning against the tree trunk, "she's a wonderful woman and the love of my life. Marrying her is the biggest accomplishment of my life."

Torrance also talked about his job and the danger that comes with it.

"Everyday, my wife and I has to cower in fear because some of the monsters I kill come for revenge," he said with a frown, "but we all agree on one thing, it's all worth it. Seeing everybody free from danger and families reuniting is all worth it."

When King Thunder's wing finally healed, he went up to Torrance to say goodbye.

"Goodbye, Torrance. I am glad that I met you," Thunder said, looking into the man's eyes.

"Same here," the man said with a grin, "I hope we can still stay friends…"

"Of course! We will always be friends, Torrance Camrize. Whenever you need my help, I will be there."

"I'll always be there when you need my help, also," Torrance exclaimed, "let us become blood brothers!" King Thunder nodded in agreement and they quickly gave each other a little cut, letting a drop of blood to drop into the a bowl filled with water. Then they swirled the water around, so the blood blended into each other.

"Now we will always be brothers in our hearts!"

-------------------------------

King Thunder flew quickly back to the base, hoping that he wouldn't be too late. He swooped down to the King's Royal Tree and landed on a branch. The tree was huge, its leaves were a beautiful shade of green. The Royal Tree was no ordinary tree, it had a special enchantment placed upon it by the first King of the Eagles. No creature could ever see it unless the present King told him or her exactly where it was. Tilting back his head, King Thunder let out a loud shriek. He waited for a few minutes, then a huge flock of eagles flew towards the Royal Tree. The first to arrive was his brother, Prince Sunal.

"King Thunder!" Prince Sunal cried happily, "We thought you have been killed!" Dozens of Thunder's men flew to him, happy to see their King return.

"This is no time for celebrations!" Thunder shouted, "Sunal! Have you sent the soldiers to attack the human's towns yet?"

"No, but - "

"Good! Tell them that the attack is cancelled!"

"What?! But why, my Lord?" Another eagle asked.

"They have chopped down our trees and destroyed many of our people's homes! Why must we spare them?" Another eagle piped in. Thunder turned around and glared at them.

"Why must we spare them, you ask? Then may I ask you something? Are all eagles like King Stroania the third?" King Thunder asked.

"Of course not! King Stroania the third was a disgrace to our race!" Governor Tamal exclaimed.

"Exactly! When an arrow shot me, a human saved my life. He didn't ask for anything in return. He taught me that not all humans are the same as each other and that they all deserve a chance."

There was a few moment of silence when King Thunder finished talking.

"If you think that it is the right thing to do, then I will follow your command, my Lord," Prince Sunal said. Thunder nodded and turned to look at his other "loyal" subjects. Slowly, each of them pledged their alliance to the King's decision like Prince Sunal. Thunder sent a group of the men off to stop the soldiers and flew back to his branch. He needed a nap.

****

A few months later

King Thunder was fast asleep on his branch after a long day. He had spent the day convincing humans to only chop down the wood they needed. Most of them agreed, but he still had to convince a few selective ones. Suddenly, something hit his beak. He opened up his eyes to have another rock hit him right between the eyes.

"WHO IS IT!?" Thunder boomed angrily.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me," a familiar voice said amusingly.

"Torrance!" Thunder exclaimed with joy, "I can't believe it's you!"

"Well it is, my friend." Torrance Camrize walked out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

"I have come here to ask you if you are still willing to do anything I ask you to," the brown haired man asked.

"Of course! As long as I am able to!"

"Then I must ask you to promise me to take care of my family if anything happens to me…"

"What will happen to you? What has happened, Torrance?" Thunder asked. Torrance sighed.

"God has sent me to kill one of Satan's evil demons. I'm afraid that I might not live through this, Thunder. If anything happens to me, please take care of my family. Please!" Torrance begged.

"Of course I will Torrance! You don't have to beg or do anything. Even if you don't ask me, I'll take care of your family!"

"Thank you, Thunder. You're a true friend."

-----------------------

A few days after Torrance visited King Thunder, a heavy darkness seemed to have rested on the land. Thunder flew around the night, an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Something's wrong," Thunder said to himself. Suddenly, he saw a huge bright light and then heard people screaming in agony. Torrance! King Thunder flew as fast as he could towards the noise. He arrived at a huge, eerie castle that seemed to radiate evil. The large eagle flew silently into an open window and almost flew back out in horror. Blood was splattered everywhere and two bodies lie on the floor. One of the bodies had curly, brown hair and grey eyes that were widened in horror.

"Torrance…I am sorry, my friend, I have come too late…" Thunder bowed his head and looked at the other person. The woman had long, jet-black hair that was covered in blood and unblinking blue eyes. In her hands was a little bundle that seemed to be crying. It was a baby…it was Torrance's daughter! Looking down at the poor crying baby made Thunder realize what he had to do. He gathered all the energy inside of him and felt changes occur in his body. His wings disappeared and the feather shrank away. Replacing them was a pair of human arms and pale, smooth skin. King Thunder, King of Eagles, had disobeyed one of the most important laws_. Never transform into a creature of another race or else be banished from the race. _There were no exceptions and no mercy, whoever disobeyed it was banished forever. Thunder's great grandfather set the law because his great grandfather's brother was foolhardy enough to turn into another creature and join another race. Thunder's great grandfather felt disgraced and decided to make the law.

Thunder bent down and picked up the little child. The young child stopped crying and looked up at Thunder. When he looked into her small grey eyes, he could feel that it was all worth it.

"You have your father's beautiful eyes," he said to the baby. The little girl crossed her eyes and blew a raspberry.

------------------------

Thunder sighed as he remembered everything. For 15 years, he remained a human to take care of Vixen. When she finally grew up and was able to take care of herself, he had turned back into an eagle, in hope that his race might accept him again. But not only did they didn't, they refused to even let him rest in any of their trees except one. So, he was forced to only rest on a special tree that the new King (prince Sunal, his brother) assigned for him. Sighing heavily, Thunder's eyes flickered close and he fell into deep sleep, dreaming of returning to his race. __

----------------------------------

**Please R and R! Remember, I LOVE LOOOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGG REVIEWS!**

--Archer Gurl--


	7. Chapter 7: Carl's Invention

****

I'm BACKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! LET'S PARTY! I UPDATED! YAY! frowns when no one claps HEY! HOW RUDE! Oh well, anyway, sorry I took so long to update, but you people know what's going on. I mean, school and everything…but now that school is over, I have more time to update! But then again, I have summer school…oh well, I'll update as soon as possible! I didn't say anything to my reviewers, so this time, I'm going 2 say something! Here's so my WONDERFUL REVIEWERS:

Verona Dracula: Hope you got you wish in this chapter! :D

Jaya: THANKS SO MUCH! I love the reviewers that say they love my story!

Evilspoofsauthor1Sven: WOW! THAT WAS SO FUNNY! HAHAHAHHAHA! I LOVE YOUR SPOOFS! PLEASE WRITE MORE!

Redrose Moon: Why are you losing your interest? Is it because I take so long to update? I'm so sorry, I'll try to update more! PLEASE CONTINUE READING! PLEASE!!

White Wolverine: Thanks! I love your fics too! Please update yours soon!

Meethrill: Yah, I feel sorry for him too and I wrote it! Anyway, hope you like this chappie!

Crimson7319: THANKS! Keep those reviews coming!

A.K.A Doglover: THANKS! And I'll update ASAP!

Danny: Hm…I'm thinking about your advice and I think that they're really good. Maybe I will……

AND HERE'S THE CHAPPIE!

Chapter 7: Carl's invention

"I won't be talking, Gabriel Van Helsing! You're the one that's always messing things up!" Vixen shouted with fury.

"Me?! How about you! You're the one that caused this mess!" Van Helsing yelled back.

"You think you're so good, but you aren't! You never admit that you're wrong!"

"How am I wrong?! You're the one that did this! I'm not the one that think I'm so good, you're the one that thinks that, Vixen Camrize!"

"Uh…excuse me?" Carl interrupted, but they just continued to fight.

"You know what you are Van Helsing?! You're a bastard! A filthy, no-good bastard!"

"Well at least I'm not a bitch that thinks that she can get away with everything!"

"Excuse me!" Carl said louder, his eye twitching with annoyance.

"I'm not the bitch around here, Van Helsing, you are!"

"See? There you go again! Copying my words!"

"I am not copying your--"

"EXCUSE ME!" Carl shouted with all his might. Surprised, they both turned around to see a very ticked off Carl glaring at both of them.

"Why are you two fighting when you could be praising my new invention?" he snapped. Vixen scowled and pointed to a broken cup on the floor.

"You're fighting over that?" Carl said in disbelief.

"It's all stupid Van Helsing's fault. I was just getting a cup, about to pour myself a nice cup of water, when he suddenly bumps into me and makes me drop my cup! So I told him to pick up the glass, but he won't listen! Instead, he told me to clean it up myself!"

"Excuse me, Miss. Camrize, but you didn't tell me to clean up the glass as kindly as you said you did. If I remember clearly, you called me a 'stupid, clumsy fool' before you told me to sweep it up!"

"I did not say anything so--"

"SHUT UP!" Carl shouted again as the two monster slayers got ready to launch themselves into another fight. Carl's eye twitched at he glared at them with so much intensity that they looked down.

"I stayed up the whole night making this stupid invention and I would appreciate it if you two would stop bickering for three seconds and let me show it to you!" Carl said with a do-not-defy-me-or-face-my-wrath tone. Vixen and Gabriel's eyes widened, they never knew that Carl was capable of saying anything with that tone.

"Ok, no problem, Carl," Gabriel said quickly.

"Yah, I'll pick up the glass." Vixen kneeled down and started to pick up the remains of her cup.

"As I was saying before, I've invented something that would be able to stop Dratama from getting near Vixen! At first I---" Carl was interrupted by a sudden cry of pain from Vixen.

"Vixen! You ok?" Gabriel asked, rushing to her side.

"Yah, I'm fine, don't worry, Gabriel. I just jabbed my finger on a piece of glass…" Vixen started, showing him the cut.

"WHAT!? Let me see that!" Van Helsing exclaimed, grabbing her hand and looking at the finger.

"I'm fine, Gabriel. Honest," Vixen protested softly, but Carl could tell that she was touched by Van Helsing's worry.

"Good thing it wasn't too deep, hopefully, it won't get infected. But just in case, let me put something on it," Gabriel said after inspecting the wound carefully. Vixen smiled at him at nodded. Carl shook his head to disbelief. These two were impossible to figure out. One minute, they were fighting over something as little as a broken cup, and the next, they're cuddling up to each other.

"Hello? Vixen? Van Helsing? I'm trying to tell you something here!" Carl exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Oh, sorry about that, Carl," Gabriel said, letting go of Vixen's hand quickly. Vixen got up and looked down at her hands.

"Anyway, as I was saying, before you two got all cuddly," Carl said, shooting a glare at both of them, causing Vixen to blush, "I've invented something that could stop Dratama from getting near Vixen! It works like this---" Carl was once again interrupted by Vixen.

"What are you doing, Gabriel?"

"Picking up the pieces of the cup," Van Helsing replied as he picked up each piece of glass carefully.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one doing that?"

"Yes, but since you're injured…."

"Injured? What do you mean? I just cut my finger…hey wait a minute. Oh I see what you're saying now!" Vixen said angrily, "you're saying that woman can't handle doing anything when they're hurt! I get it now! Move out of the way, I'll pick up the glass."

"What?! Where did you get that? I don't mean that at all!" Gabriel protested as Vixen pushed him away and bent down to pick up the remaining glass on the floor.

"Right," Vixen snorted, "you're just saying that because I found out!"

"Damn it! I try to help you out and you say that I'm looking down on woman!"

"That's because you are," Vixen said coldly, dumping the glass onto the table.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are, you filthy little liar!"

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Dumb ass."

"Stupid fool."

And they kept on going, trying to call each other with the worst names possible. Carl sighed, he could never get anyone of their attention when they're with each other. They either start fighting with each other or get too cuddly.

"WILL YOU TOO PLEASE STOP FOR FIVE SECONDS!" Carl shouted. Vixen and Gabriel stopped bickering and turned to look at Carl.

"Put this around your neck and it'll protect you," Carl said. He dumped a chain on the wooden table and walked out angrily.

"What's the matter with him?" Vixen said, picking up the silver chain. It looked like every other chain, except for the fact that you could feel warmth radiating from it.

"I don't know. Here, let me help you put it on," Van Helsing said. She nodded and handed him the chain. Gabriel turned Vixen around and swept her black locks aside. Just as he put the necklace around her neck, he noticed another golden chain.

"What's this?" he asked curiously. Vixen twirled quickly around as she heard this and swept her hair so that it covered the back of her neck again.

"It's none of your business!" Vixen snapped before marching out of the room.

"What's the matter with everybody today!?" Van Helsing thought as he scratched his head.

****

LATER

Vixen marched angrily out of the castle, closely followed by Van Helsing.

"Do you HAVE to follow me everywhere? You're like a dog!" she growled.

"I don't want to follow you, it's just that I have to, it's my job," Gabriel replied.

"ARGH! You're so annoying! Can't a woman get some alone time!?"

"Yes, but not you," Van Helsing said as they walked out onto the street. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She ripped a hole in her shirt and turned around to face Gabriel. Smiling evilly, she grabbed Gabriel's arms and wrapped them around her waist.

"What are you---"

"HELP! LET GO OF ME, YOU BASTARD!" Vixen shouted, pounding her fists on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel hissed, pushing her away from him, but it was too late. A huge angry crowd had already gathered around them. Vixen hid her face with her hands, pretending to sob loudly.

"Oh, you poor thing," an old woman said kindly, patting Vixen's shaking back. A man looked at Vixen and pointed accusingly at Gabriel.

"He did this to the poor woman! GET HIM!"

"No wait, it's not what it looks like," Van Helsing said as the crowd advanced on him. Behind the angry people, Gabriel could see Vixen wink at him and run away.

"Just you wait, Vixen Camrize. When I get out of here, you are so dead!" Gabriel mumbled before disappearing in the angry mob.

Vixen laughed as she walked away from the angry mob. She finally got rid of that annoying man! Even though he looked kind of handsome when he was angry…

"Don't you go thinking about him now!" Vixen scolded herself angrily, "you finally got rid of him and you WON'T think about him now!" Vixen spent the rest of the day walking around the town, trying to rid her thoughts of "the stupid bastard." After a while of doing this with no success, Vixen walked onto a sandy beach. She sat down on the sand and watched the waves swoosh back and forth. Suddenly, dark clouds came out of nowhere and covered the sun. Worried, Vixen got up quickly and looked up into the sky to see a huge figure flying. The familiar creature landed on the beach, his lips curved in an evil grin.

"Dratama!" Vixen exclaimed, backing away.

"Don't run away, my bride," Dratama said, walking closer to her. Vixen tried to escape, but the half-breed was too fast and caught her arm in a tight grasp. Before she could even react, Dratama screamed and let go of her. Confused, Vixen looked at his hand and was shocked to see red burn marks on it.

"The chain really works…" she mumbled. Dratama screamed in pain again and clutched his arm.

"You can't get away that easily, bitch," he growled. Just as he was about to slash at Vixen again, a blade pierced into his cold flesh.

"I don't think so, Dratama."

Vixen turned around to see Van Helsing. Besides the fact that his black cloak was torn and he had cuts on his face, he looked okay after the attack from the mob.

"I will be back for you, Vixen, and next time, I will get you as my bride," Dratama screeched before flying away. As soon as he left, the dark clouds lifted and the rays of the sun were cast onto the once cold beach.

"Gabriel…I'm---"

"Let's go," Van Helsing interrupted coldly. He walked away, not letting Vixen say how sorry she was. She sighed and followed him back to the castle.


	8. Chapter 8: Captured

****

I'M FINISHED CHAPTER 8! Yuppie! Sorry if I made you people wait long, it's just that I just figured out my parents signed me up for summer school. When I heard, I didn't no whether to thank them or kill them. Anyway, enough of the sad stuff, here's to my wonderful reviewers that convince me to keep on going and going, no matter how late it gets:

Crimson7319: Is it really that funny? Hee hee. Maybe I should change the genre to humour!

Orliandviggochic: YAY! COOKIES! YUPIE! I've been waiting and waiting for someone to give me a cookie!

Kurama13: I know, he should be…that's the point. Hehe anyway, thanks for reading!

Goth Princess: third person that said it's funny…whoa, is it that funny? Should I change the genre to humour? Hm….another thing to think about.

Booklover03: yah, but don't worry, Gabriel's really kind so he'll forgive her. That's a good thing, right?

A.K.A doglover: Hm….I recommend darlin, she writes really good RoLo fics, especially Saints and Sinners…or something like that. It's really good, she has this really good style of writing. And who else? Hm…Otakue Sae, she's on my favourite list. She writes really funny stories, but no RoLo though. Check them out! Oh and one more thing, how come you gave me two reviews? LOL

The evil platypus of doom: thanks for the review! I'm really glad you like my fic! It really makes me happy --sniff sniff--- anyway, thanks so much!!

fanfiction fanatic: Thanks! Not really long though, but it's ok.

And that's it. Oh yah, there's one more thing before I start chapter 8. I need to beg you people to do one thing for me. PLEASE! I kinda betted my cousins that I would get at least 10 reviews for this chapter. I know that's very irresponsible of me (you don't know how many times I get that from my parents. That word is now stuck in my brain), but he kinda said he would give me $50 if I did and I'm not exactly rich. So anyway, PLEASE give me reviews and if you have any friends that like Van Helsing, please tell them to read my fic. THANKS!

Chapter 8: Captured

Van Helsing marched back towards the Camrize castle muttering angrily under his breath. Vixen walked quickly behind him, trying to catch what he was saying. All she caught were some cut off phrases like, "stupid girl," and "don't know why I even bother." She quickened her pace until she was walking beside him. They walked in silence, glancing quickly at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. When they reached the entrance of the castle, Gabriel opened the large wooden doors. They walked in together, pausing so he could close the door. As Gabriel made his way up the ancient stairs, Vixen couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed onto his black cloak and pulled him back.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," Vixen paused, expecting him to interrupt but he remained silent so she continued. "I didn't mean to get you hurt, I just wanted some time alone for a while. I'm really---OH MY GOD! WHAT'S THAT!?" Van Helsing looked down to discover that when Vixen grabbed his cloak, it opened a little, revealing a white shirt underneath. The shirt was perfectly white (since he hardly took off his cloak), except for the circle of blood oozing out of his stomach.

"I just go a little hurt, it's no prob--"

"No problem my ass. Come, sit down," Vixen said, leading him to the dining room. She sat him down on one of the chairs and took off his cloak before he could protest. Then, she kneeled down and started to slowly peel the shirt of the wound. Gabriel gave a small hiss of pain as he felt the cloth being stripped of the wound. Vixen lifted the shirt until it was just above his belly button so she could easily look at the wound.

"Thank god it isn't deep," Vixen breathed, "now stay here and take off your shirt while you're waiting." She got up and walked out of the room. When she returned, she had a basin filled with water and a roll of gauze in her hands. Van Helsing had taken off his shirt, revealing a muscular chest and well toned muscles. Vixen didn't seem to notice any of that when she put the basin of water and gauze on the table. First, she dipped a piece of cloth into the water and squeezed the excess water out. Then she kneeled down and carefully started to wash the wound. Gabriel bit his lip to stop the hiss of pain trying to escape his lips. Unfortunately, even though he was able to keep the hiss of pain in, he wasn't able to keep the groan from escaping.

"Am I hurting you?" Vixen asked, looking up at him with those dazzling grey eyes.

"You think?" Gabriel groaned, gripping the sides of the chair tightly.

"Sorry, this is all my fault," Vixen said, dipping the cloth back in, filling the basin with his blood.

"Don't blame yourself, I should have given you some privacy," Gabriel admitted, "Now will you hurry up with the cleaning? It really stings."

"I never thought that I would hear you complain about a little pain," Vixen laughed, putting the cloth into the now blood coloured basin.

"You would complain too if you were me."

"Now here comes the really painful part," Vixen said. She got out another piece of cloth and a bottle of alcohol from behind her back.

"Oh no…" Gabriel groaned, clutching the sides of his chair even tighter.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt…a lot," Vixen laughed. She put a little of the alcohol onto the cloth and pressed it softly onto his wound. Van Helsing let out a groan of pain.

"Oh! That stings! Are you don't yet?" he groaned. Vixen grinned and put the cloth on the table.

"Okay, now the hard part if over. Now be quiet while I wrap your wound." Vixen carefully wrapped the gauze around his stomach, covering the wound. She was so engaged in her work that she didn't notice Gabriel look down at her with an unreadable expression. He watched as she reached foreword and wrapped the gauze around his stomach again and again, working slowly so she won't hurt him. Right then and there, he wanted to just grab her and embrace her. He wanted to feel how silky soft her hair was and her smooth, velvety skin. His hand reached out and ran it through her hair. It was as soft as he thought it would be. Surprised, she stopped and looked up. Once again, Gabriel felt those eyes penetrate the emotional barrier he built to stop him from feeling any mercy for the monsters he destroyed.

"Gabriel…" she started, but he put a finger to her lips, silencing her. His hand moved from her hair to her cheek. He gently caressed it, enjoying the feel of his rough hands against her soft skin.

Vixen looked up into his eyes and felt that familiar feeling in her stomach. That familiar flutter. She wanted so much to just move closer to him and kiss him. But she couldn't…she just couldn't. It would be wrong….then Van Helsing kissed her. How could she ever thought it would be wrong? It felt so right, so very right.

When they parted, they both took a deep breath.

"Wow," they said together. Vixen giggled nervously.

"So I--" they said together again.

"You start." Together once again.

"You first then," Vixen smiled nervously.

"Vixen…I know that we're always fighting and stuff, but I really--" Gabriel started, but then he was interrupted by Carl's voice.

"VAN HELSING!" He skidded into the room, stopping as it dawned on him what they were doing. "Uh…is this the right time? Because I could go…."

"No, this time is fine, Carl," Vixen said, getting up quickly.

"I have a plan!" he said excitedly.

"Really? Then let's hear it," Gabriel grinned, putting back on his shirt. Vixen couldn't really say that she wasn't disappointed when he put it back on.

"We get Vixen to walk all alone and then Dratama will come, right? Then he captures her and we follow him back to his lair! Isn't it brilliant?!"

"No. It's horrible! I won't let Vixen do this!" Gabriel said, jumping up from his chair. He groaned and clutched his wound. Vixen hurried over to him and made him sit back down.

"And don't get back up!" Vixen scolded, then she turned to Carl, "I think your plan is really good, but how is he suppose to get me near when I have your invention on?"

"I thought about that and I decided that you'll have to take it off…"

"No way!" Gabriel protested, getting up again, just to be pushed back down by Vixen.

"It'll be okay, Gabriel. I mean, you and Carl will be protecting me, so I'll be fine. I have complete trust in both of you," Vixen said. Carl swelled with pride.

"With Gabriel's skill and my inventions, I'm positive you'll be safe."

"See, Gabriel? I'll be completely safe."

"But I still don't think it's safe," Van Helsing said uncertainly.

"Don't you trust your own skill?" Vixen asked, giving him puppy dog eyes. Oh how could he resist?

"Fine, but Vixen better be safe, or I'll kill you, Carl."

------------------------

Vixen walked down the empty alley where she first met Dratama. She bit her lip nervously. She didn't really want to do this, but she knew it was her duty. Behind her, Gabriel and Carl followed closely, keeping their eye on her.

"This better work," Gabriel muttered to Carl.

"It will, trust me."

Vixen brushed her hair away from her eyes, looking around nervously. "It'll be okay, it'll be okay. Gabriel and Carl are right behind me. It'll be fine," Vixen told herself, "Just fine." Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her. She twirled around, but all she could see was darkness. Then she heard the voice.

"What's she doing?" Gabriel wondered as he watched her stop walking. She turned left to a dead end.

"That's not part of the plan!" hissed Van Helsing. He ran after Vixen, leaving Carl behind to carry all the equipment….again.

"Wait for me!" Carl shouted, running as fast as he could after him.

Vixen walked down the alley, knowing that Dratama had led her to a dead end. All she had heard was four words in her head that convinced her to do what he told her to.

__

"I know your secret."

When she arrived at the dead end, she turned around, looking for him.

"Come out Dratama, I know you're here," she shouted. She heard a cruel laugh and then fog started to collect around her.

"Since you want to see me so much, I'll take you to me," the voice laughed again. She pressed herself against the wall, trying to get as far as she could away from the fog, but it was no use. The moment the fog engulfed her, she started getting sleepy.

"Must stay away," she mumbled as her eyes started to droop. Then all she saw was black.

Van Helsing ran around the corner and saw Vixen fall down on the floor through the fog.

"Vixen!" he shouted, running towards her, but somebody grabbed him from behind.

"Let go of me, Carl!" Gabriel screamed, yanking loose his sleeve from his grasp. Carl was flung to the wall from the force, but it was too late. The fog slowly disappeared…along with Vixen.

"NO!" Gabriel punched the wall. His fist started to bleed. Then he spun around and grabbed Carl by the collar.

"WHY!? WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?" he screamed in his face. Carl gulped. He had never seen Gabriel so angry. His eyes were flaming with fury and he looked like he wanted to kill him!

"I couldn't let you be captured by Dratama too, Ga-Ga--Gabriel," Carl stuttered. Gabriel looked into his eyes for a second, checking to see if he was lying. He wasn't. Van Helsing let go of him and punched the wall again.

"We got to go get her," he whispered. Carl walked over to his sad friend and patted him on the back.

"We will, Gabriel, we will."

****

----------------------------------

And that's the end. Now it's time to work on my other fic! Yay! Anyway, please review and tell your friends about my fic because I need as many reviews as possible! Please! My future is in the hands of my faithful reviewers.

Over and Out,

----Archer Gurl---


	9. Chapter 9: Vixen's secret

****

Disclaimer: let's see….still own nothing except for Vixen…

YAY!!!!!!!!!!! You people are so nice to me! I got 10 reviews! YES! $50! You people ROCK! Thanks to everyone! I was going to write a little something to all 10 of my reviewers but I read that an author story on got deleted because she wrote to some of her reviewers. I got scared so decided to just say thanks to all of you as a group. Thank you sooooo much! I'm so glad you liked that chapter. I kinda took a long time to update but you authors out there probably understand. Summer's here and it kinda takes a lot out of me to just sit down and write this, with all the places I'm going. Hehe. Anyway, hope you like this chapter and remember: reviews are my best friends ever!

Chapter 9: Vixen's secret

Gabriel and Carl tracked through the forest, following Gabriel's tracking skills of evil. It wasn't really accurate, but it was better than nothing. Night arrived quickly, a layer of fog covering the moon and stars. Carl quickened his pace nervously, looking into the dark trees.

"Uh…Gabriel? Shouldn't we stop and make camp or something? I mean, it's getting dark…."

"No, we can't waste any time!" he snapped.

"Just a little while. I'm tired, please Gabriel," Carl begged, shifting the heavy equipment into another arm.

"NO!"

"For heaven's sake, Van Helsing, why are you rushing so much anyway? You and Vixen fight every time you see each other! I would think that you wouldn't want to find her!" Carl shouted. Gabriel stopped walking and turned around to face Carl. He paused and thought about it.

"I don't know…" he said slowly after a few seconds. He sat down and leaned against a tree, closing his eyes tiredly. Carl dumped the heavy equipment onto the floor next to Gabriel and sat cross-legged beside him.

"What do you mean, Gabriel?" Carl asked softly. They sat in silence for a while, both lost in thought. Finally, he spoke.

"I don't really know why I feel this way, I mean, Vixen can get so annoying at times, and she's always starting a fight with me. She's so use to being alone and whenever I say she might not be able to do something, she says I'm looking down on women. But…when I don't hear her voice, I feel so empty inside, like something important is missing. If I don't see her happy and smiling, I want to make her laugh. I really don't want to start a fight with her, but it's just that I love seeing her all mad at something. She just looks so…." he trailed off.

"Beautiful? Feisty? All of the above?" Carl filled in. Gabriel opened his eyes and nodded.

"And more. I don't know why I feel this way. I've never felt like this before."

"You love her, Gabriel," Carl told him. Van Helsing turned his head and looked at him.

"Do you really think so? I never felt this way around Anna and I thought I loved her…" Gabriel sighed heavily.

"You're tired, Gabriel, get some sleep and we'll start off again the moment the sun rises, ok?"

"But…." he started to protest, but Carl shouts him up with a glare.

"Look Van Helsing. If you don't get enough sleep, you won't be strong enough to defeat Dratama, so get some sleep before I bonk you on the head!"

"Ok, ok," Gabriel said, raising his hands up in defence.

"Good," Carl nodded as his partner leaned against the tree and closed his eyes.

--------------------------------

Vixen creaked open her eyes, not knowing where she was. Then everything rushed back in. The plan. The fog. Dratama. And most importantly, Van Helsing. She tried moving her hands but found her hands and legs chained to a wall. The chain clinked against each other, tightening even more on her wrist. Vixen hissed in pain. She tried yanking the cuffs free, but all she managed was getting herself more pain. She closed her eyes and tried to gather her thoughts. Ok, she was chained to the wall of god-who-knows-where, Dratama could suck her blood any minute and her wrists were bleeding.

"Things can't get any worse," she groaned. Suddenly, she felt a whoosh of air and somebody licked her neck.

"Get away from me, Dratama," she hissed, struggling against the binds.

"Don't try to escape, my bride, I don't want to hurt you," he laughed, licking the blood that trickled down her wrist. One hand made their way to her waist and the other inched towards her breast.

"Don't touch me, you monster," she spit into his eyes. Dratama growled in rage and stumbled back.

"You will regret doing that, human," he said, his eyes squinting. Dratama started to kiss her neck, scraping the skin with his teeth. Then he kissed her lips, teasing her, seeking a response. His hands wandered all over her body, sending tears to her eyes. This couldn't be happening.

"Why me?" she whimpered, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. Dratama stopped, but his hands lingered under the edge of her shirt.

"Why? You know perfectly well why I picked you out of all the other woman in the world," he said. He reached into her shirt and took out the necklace Gabriel had seen before. It was a tiny tube, only the size of a your thumb, but it contained the power to kill an incredible beast. The glittering contents swirled around in the tube, the colours blending into each other. Dratama grinned as she finally realized why he wanted her as his bride.

"No…" she whispered, "no….you can't possibly know…"

"Oh yes I do, and we all know what would happen if I smashed this bottle. Without this, you'll transform into what your fate ordered you to do." Then he yanked the necklace off of her neck and dropped it. The tube dropped to the floor and smashed into pieces, the contents spilling all over the floor.

"No!" she shouted, fighting against the chains. Tears spilled from her eyes and trickled down her cheeks.

"Aw, don't be upset, Vixen. Even if no one loves you after your transformation, I would. I promised," Dratama cooed, trailing a finger down her cheek.

"I hate you," she whispered, moving her head away from his finger, "you destroyed everything I could've had."

"Well that's too bad," he said coldly, "right after you transform, I will claim you as my own, and then you will regret ever defying me."

"Why don't you just take me now. Nothing matters anymore," she said, her eyes hollow.

"And miss seeing you and Van Helsing in pain?" he laughed coldly again. Then he kissed her one last time and left, leaving Vixen to her silent tears.

--------------------------

Van Helsing walked through the forest, ignoring the fact that the branches constantly scratched him. He could hardly feel the pain. All he wanted to do was see Vixen in front of him, safe and sound. Behind him, Carl fought off the branches as well as he could, failing terribly to avoid any scratches. Just as he was about to complain to Gabriel, he heard him gasp and run faster.

"What's the matter?" Carl asked, trying his best to keep up. Gabriel ignored him and ran faster, ignoring the scratches and cuts that he was getting. Carl huffed and puffed, cursing silently under his breath. Van Helsing couldn't wait for him, could he? Finally, he stopped and Carl caught up to him. When he could finally breath, he looked at what Gabriel was looking at and gasped. There, in front of them was Vixen, tied around a tree, her feet inches off the ground. Her head swayed to a side, her eyes tightly closed. Gabriel rushed forward and cut the rope with his pocket knife. He caught her in his arms and laid her on the ground, checking for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt a slow, but steady pulse. Carl dumped all the equipment on the ground and kneeled down to help him. There were scratches and cuts all over her body, but luckily, none of her bones were broken. After wrapping up all her wounds, Van Helsing scooped her up into his arms, handling her like a child. He watched as she slept, her mouth slightly open. Forgetting about Carl, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, relieved that she was safe. If Vixen died, he didn't know what he would do.

"You're safe now, Vixen," he whispered to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

There's the end and now, I've got two words for you. Please review.

----Over and Out---

---Archergurl---


	10. Chapter 10: the left hand of God?

****

Disclaimer: still don't own nothing.

I'm sooooooo sorry it took so long for me to update! I'm in gr. 8 now and there is so much more homework! I got 3 tests on the first week! Holy! Anyway, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for…..

**Chapter 10:**

"NO!" Vixen screamed, suddenly jolting up from bed. Sweat poured down her forehead, and her heart pounded like crazy. _Where was she? Was she still at Dratama's lair? _she scanned her surroundings and noticed that she was sitting on soft, cushiony bed with transparent blue curtains surrounding it. Wiping the sweat off her forehead, she tried to get off the bed but the pain in her wrists and ankles stopped her. Great, now she couldn't even attempt to escape. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, her head started pounding.

"Great, a headache," she muttered, "with how my luck's going, Dratama's probably going to come in right now." As if on cue, she heard a door suddenly creak open. Vixen cursed under her breath and reached down for the dagger in her high-heeled boots to find that he wasn't wearing them. In fact, all the clothes she was wearing before were replaced with a large man's shirt and a pair of loose brown pants. Someone changed her clothes while she was unconscious! That bastard! Vixen searched around the bed for any weapon to defend against the approaching footsteps. Touching her hair, she took a steel clip. This would have to do. She raised the weapon, just as the silk curtains open…

"Whoa!" the man exclaimed, grabbing her wrist before the clip landed in his eye. Vixen blinked.

"Gabriel?"

"And Carl too!" Carl piped up from behind. To everyone's surprise, the first thing she did was pinch Gabriel's cheeks as hard as she could.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he moaned, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Oh my god! It isn't as dream! I'm so glad to see you!" Vixen squealed, jumping into Van Helsing's arms. Gabriel looked surprised for a moment, but he slowly smiled and patted her back softly.

"Me too," he whispered, burying his face in her hair. Without noticing it, Vixen sighed contently and closed her eyes. Her large white shirt made her feel even safer and warmer. _Wait a second! Large white shirt? _Vixen wiggled out of Gabriel's arms and looked down at her clothes. If Dratama wasn't the one that changed her clothes…

"What's the matter?" Gabriel asked worriedly as Vixen's face suddenly turned red.

"Um…where are my…uh…clothes?" Vixen asked, tugging at her sleeve nervously. Carl could have sworn that he saw the tiniest hints of a blush crawling up Van Helsing's face.

"Oh…um…about that, your clothes were very dirty and we had to tend to your wounds so I…but don't worry! I didn't see anything," - Vixen blushed at this - "I had a blindfold on."

"He couldn't see anything, but he did touch…" Carl said out loud without thinking. Gasping as if she never thought of that before, Vixen suddenly pulled the curtains closed. Wincing, Gabriel turned slowly around to look at Carl. The poor friar smiled weakly. Gabriel pointed to the door and made a slashing motion near his neck, clearly stating his message to him; get out or you're dead. Carl nodded and rushed out of the door, relieved that he wasn't getting pummelled.

When the friar had gone, Gabriel turned back to the bed and ran a hand through his hair. How should he explain this? Then again, how could he explain to a woman that he had undressed her while she was unconscious? Behind the curtains, Vixen watched Gabriel's shadow pacing nervously back and forth across the room. He seemed tense…he couldn't possibly…there was no way…he did! She suddenly had the urge to laugh out loud, and automatically slapped her hands on her lips. Unfortunately, a small sound escaped and Vixen prayed that Gabriel didn't figure out that she wasn't mad. Seeing him all nervous was just too funny. Fortunately for Vixen, when Gabriel heard the sound, he had no idea that Vixen was trying not to laugh. He thought that she was actually crying. Hitting his forehead, he felt even guiltier. Why didn't he just tell her that he hired a maid to undress her? That would be lying, but at least she would feel better. Now look what he did, he made her cry. That was enough to make his heart break. Not knowing what to say, he peered into the curtain and saw her huddled in a corner, her form shaking. He heard another sound coming from the young woman. Thinking that she was sniffling, he took a deep breath and took a step closer to the bed. He had to say something.

"I'm really sorry, Vixen. I know that innocence is the most important thing to a woman but you had many wounds and I was afraid that they might get infected with the dirt on your clothes. I swear to God that I never did anything that was inappropriate to your body," he was starting to blabber now, the words coming out of his mouth before he could even think about what he was saying, "I would never even think about doing that to your body. Not that you're not beautiful. I mean, you're gorgeous and - " He stopped abruptly when he heard laughter coming from behind the curtains. Frowning, he flung open the curtains to find Vixen rolling on the bed, clutching her stomach from laughter.

"Vixen?" he said hesitantly. Vixen took a deep breath and sat up on the bed, brushing a lock out of her face. She strained to put on a straight face but couldn't help stopping a wide smile from spreading across her face.

"It's okay, Gabriel, you don't have to apologize," she said, "I know you just wanted to help me and didn't mean anything by it."

"I'm really, really sorry…"

"It's alright, Gabriel, I'm not mad at you. After everything you've done for me, don't you think I know that I can trust you? It's not as if you're a pervert or anything." Van Helsing smiled; glad she stopped him before his blabbering led him to telling her how he loved the feel of her velvety soft skin against his rough hands. Then he frowned as he thought of something.

"If you were never angry at me, why did you pull close the curtains?"

"A woman gets really embarrassed when she realizes a man undressed her while she was unconscious, you know. I was afraid I would turn as red as a ripe tomato, and I was told by people that red isn't my best colour," she said, with a smile.

"But if you knew that I thought you were mad at me all along, then why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Seeing you like that was just too damn funny," she giggled. Gabriel couldn't help laughing too.

"Come, sit down," she said, patting the spot next to her on the bed. Gabriel sat down, the bed sinking down a little.

"I was just wondering…how did you find me?" she asked, still smiling, but Van Helsing could see that it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"We found you tied up on a tree in the forest. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," she said, "when's the last time you cleaned this shirt? It kind of smells." Gabriel knew she was just changing the subject, but he went along anyway by laughing.

"Don't remember, but I would be careful if I were you." Vixen wrinkled her nose and tugged at the shirt.

"I think you better get out," she said.

"What? Why?" he frowned, "don't tell me you were lying when you said you weren't mad at me."

"Of course not!" she laughed, patting his knee reassuringly, "I just need you to get out so I can change out of these clothes and take a bath."

"Oh." He nodded and got up to. Just as he reached the door, Vixen called out to him. He turned around to see her smiling shyly at him.

"Thanks." Van Helsing grinned and shrugged.

"No problem. Anyway, I don't know how I'll live without your nagging voice in my ear all the time." He closed the door, Vixen's laughter still echoing in his ears. He walked out onto the hall but was suddenly stopped by Carl. He grinning and leaning against the doorway of the room next to Vixen's.

"What?" Van Helsing asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

"You've got it bad."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've never hear you apologize to anyone besides the almighty God," he said, his grin widening.

"I don't know where you're going with this."

"Don't lie to me," Carl said, waving his finger at him, "I'm not blind, nor deaf. I heard everything." Van Helsing groaned inwardly and decided to play cool.

"I still don't know what you're talking about, Carl."

"Don't play around. In my whole life, I've never heard you apologize to anyone except for the Almighty God. Now here you are, saying sorry to Vixen just because of a small matter."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gabriel said, "I've apologized to many people."

"Then name them."

"…"

"Can't think of anybody, can you?" Carl said triumphantly.

"It doesn't matter whether I can, or cannot. I still don't know where you're going with this."

"The whole point is that the mighty Van Helsing has a huge weakness."

"Weakness?"

"All we need to do to destroy Van Helsing is get Vixen to say that she was mad at you," Carl laughed. Gabriel scowled and was about to reply when he suddenly heard the a door creak open. He turned around and watched as Vixen staggered slowly out of her room.

"You need some help?" Van Helsing asked, stepping towards her.

"No, I'm fine," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure? Your ankle was twisted really bad." Vixen nodded, but as she took a step forward, she lost her balance and fell into Gabriel's arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worriedly. Vixen looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course. I've had much nastier falls," she said, using his hands help her get up straight, "a little fall can't destroy me." As Vixen started taking small steps to the stairway, she kept a tight grip on Van Helsing's hand. He couldn't help but remember how silky smooth her skin was….STOP! Gabriel kicked himself mentally for thinking of things like that. It's wrong, he said to himself, it's wrong.

"Gabriel?" Vixen's voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Sorry," he said with a quick smile, "what did you say?"

"I asked you if you wanted to get something to eat with me," she repeated, her grey eyes twinkling at him.

"Guess I'm not invited, right?" Carl said as he winked at Gabriel. Vixen turned around to face Carl and placed a hand on her hip.

"You can come if you want, Carl. You know that, right?" Carl looked at Van Helsing and grinned.

"I want to go, but someone here might not want me to come," he said, glancing at the evil vanquisher. Gabriel made a slashing motion against his throat with his hands behind Vixen and glared at him. Vixen frowned, not noticing the motions Gabriel was making.

"Who wouldn't want you to go?"

"Um…no one," Carl said innocently.

"So are you coming or not?"

"No, I'll just go read some books at the library. You two go have fun."

"Alright, see you later!" Vixen said, then she turned back to Gabriel and smiled, "guess it's only you and me then."

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"You'll find out later," she said playfully and pulled him down the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Gabriel strolled outside to the garden and found Vixen lying on her back, staring up at the stars. Smiling, he sat down beside her.

"What are you looking at?"

"Have you ever looked at the stars? They're always there, but yet, we hardly ever stop to just look at them," she said softly. Van Helsing stared intently at her face as she said this, the moonlight giving her face a light glow. Her chest rose up and down as she breathed, one of her hands resting on her stomach. She was beautiful…more beautiful than anything Gabriel has ever seen. It was strange how just few weeks go, he had hated to even be in the same room that she was in. Now, he couldn't get enough of her. He noticed every little thing that she did…the way her hair swept gently over her shoulder as she leaned forward. The way she bit her lip when she was nervous. The way her eyes would widen a little when she discovered something…

Vixen turned her a head a little to look at Gabriel, blushing when she noticed that he was staring at her. Gabriel tore his eyes away from the beautiful woman lying before him and laid down beside her, pretending to be fascinated with the stars.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Vixen said softly. Gabriel nodded.

"Second most beautiful thing on earth," he replied without thinking. Vixen turned onto her side to face Van Helsing, her hand propping up her head.

"Second most beautiful thing? Then what's the first?" she asked, a note of laughter in her voice. Gabriel gulped.

"Uh…flowers."

"Oh." She knew he was hiding something, but she decided to drop the matter. Instead, she laid back down and pointed to a shooting star.

"When I was little, Thunder told me that a shooting star appears every time someone dies. The more good the person does, the brighter the star will be," she said. Van Helsing sighed heavily.

"Then I guess my star will be pretty dim." Hearing this, Vixen sat up abruptly and turned to him.

"Why would you say that?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Her jet-black hair tumbled down one side of her shoulder. Gabriel resisted the urge to touch her hair and sat up too.

"I've killed more than fifty people in my life. I would think that would officially make me a bad person, don't you think?" he chuckled softly to lighten the mood. Vixen frowned and shook her head. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it softly.

"I'm positive your shooting star will be the brightest of them all, Gabriel," she said softly, "because no matter how many people you've killed, I know that inside, your heart is pure." Vixen placed her other hand on his heart to prove her point. Gabriel's heartbeat quickened. He prayed to God that Vixen didn't notice. Suddenly, she laughed softly.

"What?" he asked.

"I just said the most mushy thing," she laughed. Van Helsing shook his head and looked deep into her eyes.

"Thank you."

"For…for what?" she whispered, finding that for some reason, her heart was thumping like crazy.

"For just being alive," he said. He caressed her cheek softly and continued, "Ever since I killed Anna, I thought that I would never be happy again. But then you came into my life."

"Who's Anna?"

"Do you really want to know? It's kind of a long story…"

"Tell me," she said eagerly, "I have all the time in the world."

"Alright then, it all started when I found out I had a mission…" Then Van Helsing told his story of how everything happened. When he finished the story, he found Vixen rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Vixen? Are you okay?" he asked, leaning down to look at her face.

"Of course, I'm fine," she sniffed, "and I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. I'm not crying." Gabriel smiled.

"Of course you're not crying, but…if you're cold or anything, I can always…uh…lend you a shoulder," he offered. Sniffing, Vixen leaned into his arms and he embraced her gently.

"It's alright," he whispered, "I was much sadder than this when I found out Anna had died. But do you know what was the most surprising of them all?"

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I actually find someone that I loved more than Anna," Gabriel said. This was the moment. The perfect time to tell her…

"Who's that?" Vixen asked softly, staring deep into his eyes.

"You," he whispered. Then he leaned down and kissed her. When he leaned back for air, Vixen surprised him by not slapping him and running away.

"That was our second kiss," she smiled, her eyes flickering open.

"I'm sorry, I…" he started.

"It's alright," she interrupted, kissing his forehead, "I kissed you back." Van Helsing cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"You know, I never did finish my story."

"You didn't?"

"No."

"Then finish it."

"You sure you want to know?"

"I want to know everything about you, Gabriel Van Helsing," she said, making him smile.

"That day, I found out that I'm actually the left hand man of God…."

"What!?" she suddenly jolted out of his arm, her eyes widening.

"I'm the left hand man of God," he repeated hesitantly. Vixen got up and shook her head in disbelief.

"This can't be happening," she muttered, "this just can't be happening." Suddenly, she turned around and ran back to the castle.

"Vixen!" Gabriel shouted, chasing after her. Vixen ran into her room and slammed the door shut. She closed her eyes and sank to the floor, her back leaning on the door. Van Helsing pounded on the door, his voice filled with worry.

"Let me in, Vixen! Please! Talk to me!" He shouted.

"Go away!" she yelled back.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"Why are you so nosey!? It's none of your business!"

"Please Vixen! You can't just run away! I…I care about you!" He shouted. Vixen closed her eyes in pain.

"I care about you too, Gabriel," she whispered softly, "I care about you too."

****

--------------------------------------------

Read and Review! REMEMBER! Ain't updating until I get at least 8 reviews.


	11. Chapter 11: Simple?

Disclaimer: HAHAHAHA! I have somehow managed to steal Van Helsing and now, him and the movie is mine! No wait! I'm just joking! Don't arrest me! Ahhh!

Hey people! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! When was the last I updated again? -Checks and gulps- May? Hehe, that's not too long…right? Aw, I'm sorry! I feel bad now…and all of you readers out there reviewed so much so I'll update. I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry, people. Hope this chapter is good enough for you readers out there for now. I started writing this in July and kinda stopped writing because I got lazy. And I yell at my cousins for not updating their stories soon enough. Well, here's the latest chapter, hope you like it cuz I had to force myself to sit down and write this out while I could've been watching TV. Oh well, it's all worth it.

And without anymore waiting, I introduce to you:

Chapter 11

Love is a strange thing. It comes knocking on your door when you least expect it to and disappears before you even know it. For Vixen, she had never even thought of love before Van Helsing came along. She had never even thought of getting married. That wasn't because she never caught any men's eyes. Although Vixen was hard-headed, stubborn and arrogant sometimes, with her long silky hair, breath-taking smile and slim body, men had approached her many times. But no matter how handsome or how charming they were, she would push them away. After a while, they finally gave up and left her alone. Vixen giggled softly as she remembered the last man that had approached her, trying to look all high-classed and rich. He had come up to her and said in his best man voice, "Hello, may I have the honour of knowing your name, misses?" He was only seven years old at the time. Apparently, he had sneaked into his father's closet, stolen (or "borrowed" as he said) his finest tux and went outside without his parents' permission to play truth or dare with his friends. One of those dares was to approach Vixen and ask for her name. Typical for a bunch of young boys. Vixen never really knew why she always rejected all the men that approached her. As Thunder said, "All woman had to settle down at one point with a man," and in a way, Vixen tried. The ex-king of eagles turned himself to a man and actually arranged a dinner date between Vixen and a wealthy man. He even managed to get her to wear a fancy dress and remove all the weapons she had before going. Saying Vixen wasn't happy about it was an understatement. Even with all the work Thunder put into that dinner date, it didn't really turn out well. Everything had started out okay, just as the eagle planned, but then Vixen started telling the man about her experiences with monsters that she had killed - with tons of gruesome details. The man had ended up running out of the restaurant, yelling at the top of his lungs, when Vixen showed him a real actual heart of a goblin that she had "raked out with her bare hands." Thunder had given up finding men for Vixen from that day on. It was ironic though, Vixen thought as she laughed coldly to the empty room, that when she finally found a man that she was really willing to "settle down" with, she had to be torn away from him.

Vixen knew Gabriel was hurt, and she knew that it was all her fault, but it just had to be done. _"I'm the left-hand man of God…" _The words echoed again and again in her ear as she slowly walked to her bed and took out a small chest from under her bed. Inside was a piece of old, frayed parchment and a fist sized cube. The prophecy and the cure. That's what the angel had said on the day Satan killed her parents. Thunder had told her all about it when he had thought she was ready….

Right after he had turned into a human and decided to take care of her forever, a bright light appeared out of no where. A strange man emerged from the light with a pair of feathery wings like an angle.

"Thunder," he said, his voice filled with authority and power, "hand her over to me."

"What? Why?" Thunder demanded, looking away to shield his eyes from the light. The man's voice softened as he gazed at Thunder's confusion.

"I am an angel sent from God to eliminate the baby girl you have in your arms," he said.

"But why? She's just a child!"

"Haven't you wondered why Satan didn't kill her? Haven't you wondered why he left her alive when he killed her parents?" the angel asked, "he didn't kill her for one reason, and one reason only. Torrance killed one of Satan's most important demons, and in return he decided that just death wasn't enough for what they did. He wanted them to suffer, even after they died. So he decided to place a curse on the baby. A curse that could destroy everything on earth. Satan wanted Torrance and his wife to watch in horror as their only daughter turned into something so evil and so powerful that she could annihilate the entire world with a wink of an eye. He wanted them to suffer even in Heaven because they'll know that there was nothing they could do." Hearing this, Thunder's human face twisted in disgust.

"What kind of - " he shook his head. The angel knew what was going on in his head. The eagle couldn't think of a word bad enough to describe the Satan's evil deeds.

"Exactly," the angel nodded, "that's why God has sent me to kill the baby before she has a chance to transform into the horrible monster she was destined to become."

"But she's just a baby! She doesn't deserve to be killed at such a young age! None of this is her fault!" Thunder exclaimed, clutching the baby tightly in his arms. The angel seemed to ponder this over as he looked at the baby. As if sensing that someone was watching her, little Vixen turned over to look at the angel with her clear, grey eyes. Her tiny hands reached for him and surprising both himself and Thunder, he walked over to her and let the baby latch her hand onto his fingers. For some reason, the messenger from God felt a strange connection with the little baby. Looking from the angel to little Vixen and then back at the angel. A small smiled spread across Thunder's face as he gestured for the angel to hold the baby for a while. At first, he shook his head, but then little Vixen reached out her arms to him and whimpered. The angel's face softened and he took Vixen into his arms. The baby girl giggled happily as he brushed her head with affection and produced a small, glowing tube attached to a gold chain out of thin air. Smiling down at the baby, the necklace placed itself around Vixen's neck on its own.

"There," he whispered to her, "you'll be safe for now…" He kissed her forehead softly and then handed her back to Thunder.

"What is it?" the eagle asked, fingering the glowing tube around Vixen's neck curiously.

"As long as she has that tube with her, she wouldn't be able to transform into the demon," he said, "but one day, it will be broken. I don't know when and I don't know how, but when it does, you must hand this chest back to me before it's too late. Inside is the prophecy and the cure." The messenger from God handed Thunder a golden chest, and slowly walked back to the light.

"Wait! How do I give this back to you?" Thunder shouted.

"Hand it back to the person that calls himself the left hand man of god," the angel said as the light engulfed him, "goodbye Vixen and may God be with you…"

Vixen sank down into her bed and buried her face into her pillow. As tears came streaming down her face, she clutched the chest and its belongs tightly in her hand until her knuckles turned white. She had fallen in love with the one man that was destined to kill her.

"Uh…Van Helsing? Are you alright?"

Gabriel Van Helsing looked up from the book, his hand propping up his head tiredly. "Of course, Carl, why would you ask that?"

"Um…you've been reading that book for five hours straight."

"It's a very interesting book," Gabriel replied, returning to the book in his hand. For some reason, his eyes couldn't seem to focus properly on the words of the book. The words seemed to slip away from him like they didn't want to be read.

"Um…Van Helsing?"

"Yes?" he said in his dead monotone.

"Uh…you're reading your book upside down."

"Am I?" he said curiously. He turned the book the other day and let out a forced laugh, "guess that's why the book did make sense, eh?" Carl chuckled nervously, his eyes darting worriedly from Van Helsing to the book in his hand. There was something wrong. Something terribly wrong, from the way Gabriel was acting. Carl had hardly noticed it at first when Van Helsing came into the library. It wasn't an uncommon thing for a master vanquisher of evil to come in search for a book on monsters or evil creatures. But when he had reached out to take a book from the shelf, Carl had noticed something odd. Gabriel was taking a book titled, "The woman's monthly curse," and the young friar knew for sure that Van Helsing, of all people, didn't get the monthly curse. But Carl shrugged it off, and continued with his research. It was only half an hour later, when Gabriel had sat there across from him silently the whole time, that Carl realized something. The book was in French. Gabriel didn't know French. It was at that time that the friar realized something was wrong. But he didn't say anything, because he knew that Van Helsing would tell him when he was ready. As hours passed by and Gabriel still didn't say anything, Carl started getting worried. Gabriel had been staring at the book for a long time, not an inch of him moving except his eyes. And the friar knew that if his body didn't force him to blink his eyes every so often, his eyes wouldn't be moving either. After observing Van Helsing for a long time, Carl finally decided to say something and for some reason, Van Helsing's responses scared him. His voice was too calm. Too steady. It was like he didn't even know what he was saying.

"Gabriel? Are you sure you're okay?" Carl asked again slowly, peering at him carefully. Gabriel nodded, not tearing his eyes away from the book.

"You know that you can tell me anything, right, Van Helsing?"

Another nod.

"I know something's wrong. Can you just please tell me so I can help you?" Carl begged.

"There's really nothing to tell," Gabriel shrugged, "I told Vixen how much I loved her, she told me she loved me too and all of a sudden she runs away." Once again, it was all said in the same I-don't-give-a-damn-tone, but Carl knew he cared.

"And…how does that make you feel?" Carl asked. He had read in a book once that the best way to get a person to reveal how he was feeling was by coaxing it calmly out of them. To make them feel like they're just discussing something as ordinary as the weather.

"Sad. Upset. Like I'm going to die," Van Helsing replied in the same tone, "to be honest, I really want to cry. But Gabriel Van Helsing doesn't cry."

"Why do you think Vixen did this?"

"I don't know," he said, and for the first time, his voice quivered, "I really don't know…"

"Would you like to talk more about it with me?" Carl asked. Van Helsing looked up for the first time through the whole conversation and started deeply into the friar's eyes. Carl held the gaze and was shocked to see deep sorrow raging inside them, while his face never lost its calm expression.

"No," he answered after a while, tearing his eyes away from Carl's and returning to the book. Carl sighed and went back to his work. He'd just have to wait until he's ready.

------------------

"_When life gives you lemons, make lemonade…or better yet, sell it and make some money." _Vixen had once heard a poor beggar say that while begging for money on the streets. And to be honest, she had agreed with it. It was true, the best thing to do with a difficult problem is to make the best of it. But then again, Vixen had never really encountered any problem that she couldn't handle…until today that is. All her life, Vixen was like a magnet for trouble. No matter where she went, she always managed to somehow get into trouble, even with Thunder taking care of her. When she was younger, it was small things, like punching another child for making fun of one of her friends that couldn't see, or taking an apple from the fruit stand without paying. But as she got older, she started meeting more people that deserved more than they had, and other people that didn't deserve having what they had. That led to robbing places like old man Smith's mansion, which had tons of money to spare but yet never donated to the poor. Of course, she never meant to get into that much trouble; she just wanted to do the right thing. But this time, Vixen had done something selfish. She had fallen in love when she knew she knew she was destined to die. Vixen knew it was wrong; she knew she had to forget about him, but yet, even now, she longed to be able to rest in Gabriel's arms and tell him everything was alright. By doing this, she knew Van Helsing would never be able to kill her, but he had to. If he didn't, then the whole world would go into chaos. And it would be all her fault.

Vixen sat up on her bed, still clutching the chest in her hands. She had caused this, and now, it was up to her to make it right. If she managed to make Van Helsing fall in love with her, then she'd be able to make him fall **_out _**of love with her. True, he would be hurt at first, but then he'll be able to find the strength to kill her when she made the transformation. He'll be able to forget her after her death, and the world won't fall into utter chaos. It was a sure win for everyone…except her. But that was okay. Vixen managed to force a smile on her face. She was going to die anyway. Everything was fine now. All she had to do was tell Gabriel about her curse, give him the chest, make him fall out of love with her before her transformation, have him kill her, and bury all her feelings for him inside so no one would really know how hurt she was inside. But if everything was so simple, then how come her heart hurt so much?

---------------------------

So what do you people think? Good? Bad? Okay? Review and tell me what you think and I'll update ASAP. And this time, I promise I won't take as long as I did last time I updated. Okay? :D I won't update until I get at least 10 reviews LOL Hashanah I'm so evil!

»-Å®çhé®Gù®£-»

P.S. I still have a fanfic challenge to do and my other RoLo fic too! AHHH! I'm going to die!


End file.
